Salazar et langue de serpent
by Swiny
Summary: Un matin, Salazar Serpentard se retrouve propulsé de l'époque des fondateurs à l'école de Pouddlard de nos jours avec un Harry Potter en troisième année. Décidé à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui, il reste à l'école pour ses recherches et de voir comment les choses ont évolués. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, était de rencontrer un étudiant bien étrange du nom d'Harry James Potter
1. Godric est un idiot

**Harry Potter: Salazar et langue de serpent**

 **Avertissement:** J-K Rowlings a créer l'ensemble de l'univers ainsi que ces personnages. Ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Cependant, le concept de cette histoire est à moi et à moi seule. Tous les chapitres à venir devront se référencier à ce chapitre pour l'avertissement.

* * *

Swiny: Hé oui! "Salazar et langue de serpent" sort enfin dans ma liste de fanfiction! La story boarn m'a prit énormément de temps à finir mais elle est enfin prête. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

 **POV SALAZAR SERPENTARD - Godric n'est qu'un idiot**

Salazar Serpentard, l'un des 4 fondateurs, se dirigeait en direction de la chambre des secrets quand l'accident était arrivé. Il sortait tout juste d'une dispute avec Rowena Serdaigle. Une dispute très sympathique qui portait sur l'utilité un basalik, ce monstre légendaire, en période sombre au sein de Pouddlard. Une dispute affreusement frustrante où Helga Poussouffle qui n'osait pas prendre parti dans l'argumentation lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour quand ils avaient commencé à sortir leur baguettes respectives d'un air menaçant. Salazar était d'ailleurs toujours en train de se demander si c'était pour sauver Rowena ou lui.

De tous les fondateurs, Salazar avait toujours été le plus noir et le plus vicieux. Ces ennemis avaient toujours cru que, parce qu'on ne le voyait pas aussi souvent sur un champ de bataille que Godric, parce qu'il ne maniait pas la baguette comme Rowena, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas le don de diplomatie ou la férocité d'Helga, qu'il était le plus faible du quatuor. Sal' ne savait pas si cela était dû au fait qu'il était le plus jeune du groupe ou bien parce qu'il aimait se servir de coup bas ou de la ruse pour s'en sortir... Une chose était sûre cependant, c'était que tous ces ennemis l'avaient toujours regretté.

Rowena, quand à elle, avait toujours été sous-estimé pour être une femme. Godric Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs tenté de minimiser Helga et Rowena à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était clairement surpassé tant en intelligence qu'en combat magique contre la dame. Salazar savait que sur un plan purement magique et intellectuel, il aurait été rapidement surpassé en tout point par Rowena.

Cette maudite Rowena! Elle ne pouvait jamais admettre qu'elle avait tort. Elle avait tout appris des livres et ne savait rien de la vraie stratégie ou de la ruse. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que placer un basilik dans l'école serait des plus avantageux pour eux. Quel moldu adorateur des bûchers serait assez fou pour attaquer une école qui aurait un monstre géant qui tue d'un regard? Les étudiants seraient parfaitement en sécurité. Il était un fourchelangue et ce talent devrait se transmettre dans sa ligne. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir cela? On aurait pu croire qu'une dame si intelligente aurait vu tout ces points positifs.

Mais non! Dame Rowena Serdaigle préférait se trancher la gorge avec la propre dague empoisonner de Lord Serpentard plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait eu une idée brillante au lieu d'elle. A la place, elle préférait lui dire avec sa voix glaciale habituelle à quel point un monstre dans la chambre pourrait se révéler dangereux. Elle préférait souligner les situations hypothétiques comme par exemple, un descendant qui tournerait mal, pour lui exposer à quel point cette idée était mauvaise.

Il ne savait pas à quel point la dispute avait empiré. Etait-ce quand il avait joliment souligné dans une réplique mordante que la devise de Pouddlard était "qu'il ne fallait pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort"? Ou bien qu'il était arrivé à l'amourette de son cousin, le baron, avec sa fille Helena? Il ne savait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait trouver un moyen de la convaincre d'accepter d'y placer le monstre dans la chambre des secrets. Il se devait absolument d'avoir des moyens de défenses autre que l'animation des statues ou un sortilège bouclier immense pour entourer l'école.

Vous l'aurez compris, le grand Salazar n'était donc pas vraiment en état de penser à comment l'accident avait pu se produire à cause de toute la colère qu'il avait actuellement contre Rowena. Il n'avait même pas compris ce que Godric Gryffondor tentait de faire comme sortilège avec les runes anciennes avant qu'il ne se fasse aspirer et que celui hurlait son nom dans la terreur alors qu'il atterrissait autre-part.

Salazar avait mis, grâce à sa grande intelligence, seulement quelques minutes à comprendre que la question qu'il devait poser à ce sorcier barbu qui le dévisageait, dans une étrange réplique du bureau dont Rowena usait, pour savoir que la question qui devait être posé n'était pas un « où » mais un « quand». Le fondateur, après une dispute dans cette même pièce, la reconnaitrait entre milles.

-Alors, je me présente. Je suis Lord Salazar Serpentard, l'un des 4 fondateurs de Pouddlard. Et je peux affirmer deux choses en cet instant: D'un, je suis dans une époque différente au vu de la pièce et de mon absence évident de connaissance à votre égard. Et deux, Godric est probablement le plus grand idiot des terres de Bretagne à travers les époques.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, commentaires, questions, avis et suggestions parmi les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr. La couverture n'étant pas encore créée j'invite les créateurs de fanart à m'exposer la leur s'il le souhaite.

En espérant que vous avez adoré ce prologue!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	2. Serpentard version 1000 ans plus tard

**Salazar et langue de serpent**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Désolé pour le retard mais je compte faire un méga pack spécial Noël qui contiendra des sorties de chapitre de mes fanfictions ainsi que d'autre fanfiction complètement nouvelles. Essayez donc d'être patient jusqu'à Noël. Au passage, merci pour les reviews. Elles sont toujours appréciées

* * *

 **POV Salazar - Les Serpentards version 1000 ans plus tard**

De toutes les choses que Salazar avait attendues à sa réflexion, une baguette pointée vers lui était curieusement l'une des dernières choses qu'il s'était attendu. Il aurait pensé que cet homme (un homme important si le fait qu'il possède un accès à ce bureau) aurait réagit différemment sachant qu'il était l'un des quatre fondateurs originaux. Visiblement, ce fut une sérieuse erreur de calcul de sa part. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Salazar Serpentard détestait, c'était les erreurs de calcul. Il n'en montra rien cependant. Il avait fait une erreur mais il n'était pas prêt à montrer ce petit égard envers ce nouvel adversaire.

-Il semblerait que mon nom vous ait suggérez quelques pensées peu plaisantes à mon égard. Me trompe-je? Demanda-t-il calmement au directeur en testant les murs d'Occlumencie de celui-ci pour jeter un bref coup d'œil pour adapter son langage un peu moyenâgeux.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici. Déclara l'homme, le « directeur ? » à Salazar.

Il y eut un petit silence dont le rythme fut ponctué uniquement par leurs respirations respectives avant que Salazar ne sente une pression désagréable autours de sa tête. Pour n'importe qui d'inexpérimenté, cette pression était suffisamment faible pour être indétectable. C'était dommage car Sal' n'était pas quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté. En fait, il était même un naturel aux arts de l'esprit.

-Et je doute que, même à cette époque, la légilimencie soit autorisée sur une personne non-consentante. Déclara Salazar dans un petit test pour évaluer la réaction du directeur.

Le vieux homme semblait prit de court par la remarque. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir d'adversaire à sa mesure qui pouvait le contrer apparemment. De plus, il s'était probablement imaginer que Salazar était inoffensif ou que parce qu'il venait du passé, le vieil homme garderait l'avantage de la connaissance ou il ne savait quel autres fadaises.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà fouillé les connaissances sur votre langue via cette petite astuce. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas creusé plus loin. Ce petit fait restera notre petit secret, Lord Dumbledore. Maintenant, quelles raisons pourraient motiver une telle méfiance à mon égard? Lui demanda Salazar.

-Vous êtes un mage noir. Exposa aussitôt le directeur comme si la réponse était absolue.

Salazar ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ça justifiait sa réaction envers lui.

-Belle observation mais je dois douter de la pertinence de cette réponse à ma question. Après tout, il est difficile d'être un sorcier de lumière quand votre magie familiale est connue pour être une des plus sombres existantes. Rétorqua-t-il un peu sarcastiquement en se retenant de ne pas taper dans ces mains pour ajouter à la moquerie.

-Vous avez fait rentrer un Basilik dans une école remplis d'étudiants afin de tuer des étudiants moldus. Exprima ensuite l'homme à la baguette.

Bien que Salazar se réjouit intérieurement sur le petit fait qu'il avait réussi à gagner le droit de placer un Basilik à Pouddlard, ce qui signifie qu'il avait réussi à manipuler Rowena Serdaigle pour installer la bête et adopter son point de vue, le reste de la phrase le laissa perplexe.

-« Etudiant » ? Veuillez m'excuser mais je crains de n'être pas familier avec le terme.

Il avait probablement était trop vite dans sa lecture de l'esprit du vieillard. Comment disait Helga encore ? Ah oui ! « Trop prompt mais pas assez méticuleux »

-On pourrait dire qu'il s'agisse d'un apprenti qui possède plusieurs tuteurs spécialisé dans leurs branches magiques respectives. Essaya d'expliquer le vieil homme.

Donc, c'était une sorte de relation maître/apprenti mais qui s'étendait à plusieurs maîtres. Le concept était étrange mais parfaitement possible. Surtout si le nombre d'apprenti/étudiant avait grimpé avec les siècles. Il n'osait pas imaginer comment un seul tuteur pour 4 maisons aurait pu maintenir le rythme.

-Intéressant… Mais si ce terme est correct… Pourquoi par la sainte magie, aurais-je voulu me débarrasser des étudiants bénis ?

Il tenta de lancer une sonde mentale discrète pour récupérer d'autres informations. Son adversaire était vraiment faible. Il espérait que d'autres soit plus compétent mais si le peu qu'il voyait était vrai alors le monde magique était tombé bien bas après 1000 ans.

-Bénis ? L'interrogea le dénommé… Dumbledore ?

-Ceux nés de deux parents moldus mais que la magie a jugés digne d'offrir sa bénédiction. Bien que je me demande pourquoi moi-même par moment au vu du nombre de fois où leurs propres parents détestables ont tenté de brûler ou lapider les pauvres enfants. Parfois Dame magie doit avoir un humour cruel.

-Au vu de votre expression, vous semblez surpris. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? A un sorcier sanguinaire qui prône ces fâcheux idéaux que seuls les êtres magiques au sang pur devraient manipuler le cadeau qu'est la magie ?

Il éclata de rire pendant un instant puis s'arrêta aussitôt en constatant ce que le langage corporel du vieil homme indiquait.

-Non… Mon histoire a donc été déformée à ce point ? Sainte magie, je parie que Godric et moi sommes devenus avec le temps.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

Salazar faillit presque être blessé par la remarque. Presque…

-Uniquement quand il refuse d'être mon cobaye ou quand cet imbécile agit comme un Gryffondor devrait se comporter selon eux. Ils sont tous si idiots et lâches. Ils ne voient que le monde en noir et blanc sans voir les nuances de gris. Il faut vraiment être un crétin pour ne pas comprendre qu'à la fin, il n'y a pas de blanc ni de noir, uniquement le pouvoir.

Visiblement, ces derniers mots semblaient raffermir la prise de l'homme sur sa baguette qui s'était progressivement baisser durant la conversation. A nouveau, celle-ci était bien en face de Lord Serpentard qui se demandait quelle bourde verbale il aurait pu encore commettre à son insu.

Peut-être qu'une approche moins douce pourrait convaincre son interlocuteur de baisser cette arme ridicule et peu pratique. Il est vrai que c'était devenu une mode dans certaine région d'utiliser une baguette ou un bâton plutôt que de la canaliser avec son corps pour diminuer les efforts à mettre dans sa magie mais bon sang !

-Vous devriez peut-être tourner cette baguette dans une autre direction. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire des dégâts irréversibles à votre esprit ou à votre bras de baguette.

-Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas profiter de ce moment où je suis désarmé pour m'attaquer ou tenter de faire du mal aux étudiants actuels de Pouddlard ?

Comme s'il voulait faire du mal à des enfants sans raison.

-Absolument rien. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que bien que je ne suis pas un homme de parole, je peux assurer que je suis le genre de sorcier noir qui n'émet pas de menaces en l'air. Alors, mon cher Lord Dumbledore… Je vous ferais grâce de ce moment d'interrogation mais si vous n'abaisser pas cette baguette, je vais être obligé de les exécuté. Une question d'honneur, vous comprenez ?

-Vous n'êtes pas réputé pour vous souciez de votre honneur et vous venez de dire que vous n'êtes pas un homme de parole. Pardonner mon scepticisme.

-Disons que je peux comprendre la valeur de l'honneur, mais comme dirait mon cher ami Godric, mon côté serpent aime à l'oublier dans les méandres de l'obscurité un peu trop souvent quand celui-ci ne m'est pas profitable.

Le vieil homme réfléchit un peu et Salazar décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce en suggérant une ou deux idées au plus profond de son subconscient pour l'orienter vers le bon choix. Si Helga était là, elle l'aurait sûrement grondé pour l'utilisation répréhensible de son talent sur le pauvre bougre.

Après un moment de débat interne, Albus Dumbledore baissa sa baguette mais la garda à porter de main. Un immense progrès si la méfiance qui rayonnait sous cette soi-disant façade de grand-père était un indicateur.

-Bien… Maintenant, je crois qu'on peut correctement mettre de côté ce petit évènement regrettable pour une cause plus élevée ?

Visiblement, ces trois derniers mots plurent énormément au vieil homme car une immense partie de sa garde partis au moment où il prononça ces mots. Salazar fut intrigué mais pas assez pour s'immiscer à nouveau dans les pensées du directeur.

-Certainement, maintenant, je suis intrigué, comment êtes-vous arrivé dans le futur et comment comptez-vous repartir ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je suis arrivé ici à cause d'un imbécile et je repartirai avec l'aide d'une force supérieur et d'un génie sans faille allié au mien de manière indirecte. Le reste n'est pas votre problème.

Il espérait que le directeur avait entendu son sarcasme derrière ces mots. Il serait infiniment reconnaissant à Rowena si elle parvenait à lui faire passer un message intacte 1000 ans plus tard lui donnant la solution pour rentrer. Car aussi merveilleux que voir et vivre dans le futur serait, il avait fortement envie de frapper Godric voire de le tuer… Voire de…

-Je crois qu'en tant que directeur, vous êtes devenu mon problème monsieur Salazar. Dit le directeur en interrompant le cycle des pensées du mage noir.

-Lord Serpentard. Je ne permets qu'à ma famille et quelques rares personnes, amies ou ennemies, d'user de mon prénom plutôt que ma lignée et vous n'en faites pas parti. Quand au reste, je crois « directeur » qu'en tant que « fondateur » de Pouddlard, je suis probablement plus chez moi que vous. Alors, je dirai que vous pourriez aisément devenir mon problème personnel et au contraire de moi, vous serez étonnement facile à régler.

Après tout, Pouddlard était SON école, SA maison. Il serait damné avant de lâcher un seul morceau au premier crétin venu qui chercherait à l'expulser.

-Intéressant… Fut tout ce que dit le directeur.

Salazar devait lui donner ça. Il gérait très bien les menacer. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espérer en fait.

-N'est-ce pas ? Un conseil, ne cherchez jamais à manipuler un maître il pourrait vous en coûter.

-Mon garçon, vous me mettez dans une impasse des plus éprouvantes. Comme pourrais-je justifier le fait que vous logiez ici au sein des murs de Pouddlard? Préféra répliquer le directeur en soupirant plutôt que de répondre à la menace.

-En disant la vérité ? Elle peut parfois être étonnement efficace, croyez-en mon expérience. Cela déstabilise même plus vos ennemis par moment.

Après tout, lorsque l'ennemi ne sait jamais si vous mentez ou si vous dites la vérité, il y a toujours des failles dans son incertitude à exploiter. Parce que si ça se trouve, il dit la vérité, il bluffe ou alors il double-bluffe. Comment savoir ? C'était souvent comme cela que Salazar parvenait à trouver des « vrais ennemi » par leur réaction à ces paroles.

-Le problème de notre époque est que la vérité ne suffit plus vraiment et qu'il y aura toujours de la suspicion dans le monde magique.

[-Ce n'est pas nouveau] Voulut répliquer Salazar mais il s'abstient.

-Alors je suppose que nous devons consolider une position qui va l'atténuer ? Déclara le stratège du moyen-âge.

-Que suggérez-vous précisément monsieur Serpentard ? L'interrogea Dumbledore à tort.

Salazar eut un sourire en coin mauvais. Si Godric avait pu être là, il en aurait tremblé car ce sourire n'annonçait en général rien de bon.

* * *

 **POV Harry - Les Serpentards version 1000 ans plus tard**

Harry James Potter avait déjà eu de meilleures journées. Entre une dispute avec Ginny qui lui collait aux basques pour une raison quelconque et devoir jouer encore une fois le médiateur entre ces deux meilleurs amis, il en avait marre. Et cela, c'était si on ne comptait pas le cours ardu de potion avec Severus Rogue où il avait été forcé de créer un trait du mort vivant avec Neville Londubat de toutes les personnes sur cette terre. Autant dire qu'Harry avait déjà eu de meilleures journées.

-Harry, c'est qui la personne qui se tient près de Rogues ? Lui demanda Neville.

A la place du professeur Lupin se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'année sans plus. Il avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs attaché en une vague queue de cheval. Sa chevelure possédait un mouvement de vague naturel qui rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Harry.

Son visage avait un faciès vaguement simiesque mais semblait étrangement noble. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de robe noire qui se rapprochait plus d'un vert très foncé et son cou était orné d'une sorte de médaillon serti d'une émeraude avec un « S » doré gravé dessus.

Mais le plus étrange fut ces yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert sombre dans leur obscurité semblait approfondi par le léger cercle brun parfaitement visible qui entourait l'iris près des bords. L'héritier Potter crut même voir un reflet rouge qui colorait de temps à autre ces yeux.

-Peu importe qui c'est, il me fiche les jetons. Déclara Seamus.

-Yeh, on dirait clairement que c'est un Serpentard. En plus, vous avez vu comment il fouille la pièce ? On dirait qu'il cherche après quelque chose. Continua Ron.

Harry observa attentivement l'individu. Il semblait, en effet, fouiller l'ensemble de la salle de son regard. Cependant, ce qu'Harry remarqua rapidement contrairement aux autres qui n'y prêtèrent que peu d'attention, est que cet individu semblait se concentrer plus particulièrement sur la table des Serpentard.

-Peut-être que c'est une sorte d'inspecteur scolaire magique ou quelque chose dans le même genre ? Déclara une né-moldue à leur table.

-J'en sais rien mais j'ai faim. Se plaignit son ami Ron

-Ron, tu as toujours faim. Répliqua aussitôt Hermione

Et la dispute entre les deux autres membres du trio d'or reprit de plus belle. Harry ne souhaitant pas intervenir encore une fois pour servir de colle aux morceaux d'amitié qui se brisait malgré ces meilleurs efforts observait attentivement le surveillant.

Pendant un moment, l'individu semblait sentir le poids du regard d'Harry car il resta légèrement plus longtemps sur la table des Gryffondors et si on étudiait attentivement son regard, on pouvait voir qu'il le regardait tout particulièrement avant de tourner une nouvelle fois ces yeux verts en direction des Serpentard.

-Ah ! Regarder Dumbledore arrive enfin ! S'exclama Dean.

En effet, le directeur arrivait dans une tenue flashy des plus habituelles pour lui. Cette fois, il avait décidé de marier un rose saumon avec un vert pomme horrible qui semblait délavé. Le mélange de l'ensemble semblait si effroyable qu'Harry n'osa pas imaginer quelle catastrophe vestimentaire leur réservait leur directeur pour les prochaines festivités. Harry était sûr d'une chose : il était clair que ces goûts vestimentaires à eux seuls pourraient leur faire gagner la guerre si le directeur s'appliquait.

-Chers étudiants, avant que vous ne puissiez profiter de ce repas, quelques informations longuement débattus doivent être mis à la lumière. Tout d'abord, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal nous a malheureusement quittés. Il semblerait que sa maladie le rende impropre à l'enseignement. C'est donc avec le plus grand regret que Remus Lupin nous quitte cette année.

Peu de personne dans la salle parurent surprises. Il était vrai que le professeur Lupin disparaissait assez souvent de sa salle de classe pour raison médicale et se faisait remplacer par Rogue en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry fut un peu triste de constater que l'une des rares personnes qui avaient connu ces parents était partie sans prévenir. Cette journée était décidément de mieux en mieux selon lui. Il ne manquait plus que Dumbledore annonçait que Rogues remplaçait Lupin et Harry était sûr de rater son année.

-Néanmoins, il semblerait que la bonne fortune nous sourît car un vieil ami de l'école a décidé de venir prendre sa place en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous demande donc de faire bonne accueil à…

Le professeur fit une pause comme si quelque chose de mal allait se produire ou qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une terrible malédiction. Plusieurs professeurs haussèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien. Personne dans la salle ne dit rien en fait.

-Salazar Serpentard… Finit par dire le directeur.

Il y eut un grand silence nettement plus inconfortable que le précédent puis un chahut monstre éclata dans l'ensemble de la salle.

-Salazar Serpentard ?

-LE Salazar Serpentard ?

-Un fondateur est ici

-Non, c'est une blague

-Ce gars aurait plus de milles ans !

-C'est un mensonge !

-C'est impossible !

Chaque étudiant commença à aller à son petit commentaire pour renier la théorie ou au contraire la consolider. Après un moment de débat étonnement long, Albus reprit la parole en demandant le silence. Puis, une fois que le calme régna à nouveau en maître sur la salle, il se tourna vers le professeur Serpentard qui observait toujours les étudiants.

-Voulez-vous dire quelques mots professeur Serpentard?

Le professeur qui, visiblement, était très amusé par la situation se leva lentement tendit un peu les mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort et déclara tout simplement une phrase en fourchelangue avant de se rassoir. Une phrase qu'Harry croyait avoir mal entendu vu l'air sinistre avec lequel il l'avait prononcé.

-Mon dieu, mon ventre, il me fait mal. S'exclama soudain un élève en faisant mine de s'écrouler.

Après cela, le peu de calme qui aurait pu régner dans la grande salle s'évanouit et l'ensemble des étudiants se mettaient à crier, hurler, vociférer, etc. leur avis sur la situation voire à claquer des dents, se cacher, sortir leur baguette,…

-Oh my god, c'est vraiment Serpentard ! Cria Hermione dans la terreur en voyant le capharnaüm qui régnait maintenant dans la grande salle.

-Il va exterminer tous les moldus ! Cria Ron à son tour en jetant un regard mauvais vers le professeur.

Dumbledore, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large. En effet, malgré les multiples sorts d'amplifications de voix, Dumbledore ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire entendre sous la terreur apparente des étudiants. Quand aux étudiants, il était encore sous le choc de l'identité de la personne assis à côté d'eux. La même personne qui riait presque ouvertement du chaos devant lui en observant joyeusement la salle entière de ces yeux verts sombres au bord brun noirâtre avec des reflets rouges, signe d'une utilisation classique de la magie noire.

Harry eut énormément de mal à ne pas rire à son tour. A la place, il eut un sourire en coin qu'il tentait vainement de réprimer en pensant à des choses tristes et sombres. Mais c'était peine perdue. Et dire que tout ce que Salazar avait dû dire en fourchelangue, tout en prenant un air sinistre allié à des gestes obscurs et étrange, pour provoquer tout ce chaos était :

« Bon appétit »

* * *

Comme toujours: Commentaires, avis, suggestions, idées loufoques, envie d'écriture, etc. Dans les commentaires s'il vous plait!

Jusqu'à Noël donc! ;)


	3. Le SS du parafe

**Harry Potter: Salazar et langue de serpent**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Hé! Merry Chrismas! En cette belle nuit, j'espère que ce chapitre la rendra encore plus belle. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

 **POV Salazar Serpentard - Le SS du parafe**

Salazar n'avait jamais autant rit de toute sa vie. Il avait tellement rit d'ailleurs qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Ces apprentis, y compris ces Serpentards, étaient tellement crédules. Il avait fallu deux heures à l'ensemble de la salle pour reprendre lentement un grain de bon sens. A la base, Salazar n'avait même pas prévu de créer un vent de panique. C'était ordinaire pour lui qu'après une longue absence dû à l'un de ces voyages il souhaite un "bon appétit" en fourchelangue. Bon d'accord, il avait été un peu dramatique sachant que personne à part ces descendants n'aurait pu le comprendre mais il avait été très surpris. Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction des étudiants face à cette langue. C'était bien simple le seul qui n'avait pas été paniqué à l'exception du corps enseignant avait été, étonnamment, un gryffondor de toute les maisons possibles.

-Vous étiez vraiment obligé de faire ça? Lui demanda un Dumbledore irrité mais prudent avec probablement une fausse lueur paternelle peiné dans le fond de ces iris bleus.

Lentement, Salazar ouvrit un œil pour étudier prudemment le directeur qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau de Rowena. Il semblait être très fatigué par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt. Lord Serpentard ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une bande d'étudiants braillards alors un bon milliers voire plus... Il aurait déjà refourgué la tâche de manière habile à Helga sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Oh aller! C'était hilarant non? Déclara Salazar avec un sourire en coin.

-"Hilarant"? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai. Je n'ose imaginer le scandale que cela va faire lorsque les étudiants vont écrire à leurs parents. Nous avons même dû renvoyer les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Je n'ai rien contre une bonne blague mais quand elle provoque une panique générale, je n'appellerai plus ça une "blague" sans vouloir vous vexer.

-Détail, détail, murmura moqueusement Serpentard en direction du directeur pour toute réponse.

Il y eut un silence ou chacun d'eux étudiait l'autre lentement. Après un moment, Salazar se rappuya contre la colonne du bureau et referma ces yeux. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un pour la méditation, ça, ça avait toujours été l'un des hobbys de Lady Serdaigle. Cependant, il avait toujours adoré le calme. Il avait été tellement souvent sur des champs de batailles, parmi ces apprentis ou encore avec Godric qu'il en oubliait parfois à quoi ressemblait le calme, le silence...

-Vous m'avez fait demandé Albus? Dit une voix à proximité de lui.

-Oui, en effet Severus... Seigneur Serpentard, je vous présente Severus Rogues, notre estimé professeur de potion et le chef de maison actuel de la maison Serpentard. Severus, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous présenter monsieur Serpentard ici présent.

Salazar et Severus Rogue se dévisagèrent. Salazar n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au professeur à côté de lui à la grande table. Il avait été trop occupé à étudier les étudiants tout en cherchant celui ou celle qui devait être son/sa descendant(e) dans la grande salle. Forcément, il devait y en avoir un parmi la myriade d'étudiants. Et si pas, au moins l'un des descendants de ces "amis".

Maintenant qu'il y prenait un bon coup d'œil, il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses: une robe noire qui lui donnait une allure de chauve-souris, des dents jaunes inégales, des cheveux gras probablement par le manque de temps pour se les nettoyer ce qui n'excusait pas le manque de sort de lavage, un teint cireux probablement dû à l'enfermement continuel parmi des potions dans les cachots, un nez crochu, des yeux noirs... Il devait descendre de la famille Prince. Il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer l'ensemble de la famille lors d'un gala de noble quelques jours, ou plutôt quelques milliers d'année, plus tôt. Pourtant, il endossait le nom de "Rogue", c'était original ou alors très efficace. Tout dépendant de s'il cachait son nom par fantaisie ou par commodité. Cela pourrait être jouer comme carte pour du chantage éventuel si c'était bien la seconde possibilité.

-Alors, vous êtes le maître tuteur actuel de ma maison? Intéressant. Je peux voir pourquoi elle vous a placé dans ce poste.

-"Elle"?

-Poudlard a toujours été plus qu'un bâtiment vous savez. Comment croyez-vous qu'on a tenu aussi longtemps face aux moldus? Elle peut être farouchement possessive et protectrice de ces habitants et divers occupants.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où un étudiant avait empêcher tous le monde de sortir de Poudlard parce que celle-ci pensait qu'ils allaient tous se faire attaquer par les sorciers du sang barbare du nord. Helga avait dû la cajoler pendant des heures avant qu'elle ne daigne ouvrir la porte pour en faire sortir quelques uns.

-Bien bien... Si cela ne vous dérange pas seigneur Serpentard, d'autres affaires m'appellent. Severus, pourriez-vous montrer ces chambres au professeur Serpentard ici présent?

-Comme vous voulez, suivez-moi.

-Attendez! Déclara Salazar de toute urgence.

Rapidement, il prit quelques uns de ces "bonbons" jaunes dans le bol juste à côté du bureau.

-J'ai un faible pour ces douceurs, ce sont des "gouttes de citron", c'est bien ça? Demanda-t-il aux deux hommes qui le regardaient comme s'il était un fol dingo.

* * *

 **POV Salazar Serpentard - quelques instant plus tard - Le SS du parafe**

Salazar se baladait parmi les nombreux habitants du château. Sous ces pas, il pouvait sentir la joie ennuyeuse du château. Parfois, l'esprit de Poudlard lui rappelait un petit chiot qui suivait continuellement Salazar comme si c'était la seule chose de familier dans cet univers morne et triste. C'était très fâcheux par moment. Surtout quand elle essayait de le caresser mentalement ce qui était affreusement bizarre.

-Alors, ce n'est pas "SS", pas vrai? Demanda-t-il à Rogue tout en renforçant ces boucliers d'Occlumencie pour que Pouddlard arrête avec ces caresses mentales.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Les initiales pour le parafe sur la paperasse. Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu triché pour deviner votre prénom la première fois. Cependant, je ne triche jamais pour déterminer le nom de la lignée de quelqu'un. Appeler ça une faiblesse de ma part mais j'aime garder ce petit mystère pour voir si j'ai raison ou non par la suite. Et pour une raison obscure, j'ai pensé que votre nom de famille était "Snape". Curieux non?

Rogue ralentit légèrement le rythme de ces pas devant son petit discours. Pendant un bref instant, Salazar vit un petit éclair de confusion et de surprise. Il semblait que Rogue ne parvenait pas à comprendre son angle d'attaque parce qu'il l'avait pris pour autre chose. Encore une fois, il se demanda quel genre d'histoire racontait-on sur son compte.

-Vous semblez confus. Vous vous attendiez aussi à ce que je sois complètement différent. Dit-il à voix haute en exprimant sa pensée.

Plutôt que de choisir d'ignorer sa remarque comme n'importe quel sorcier censé chez qui on aurait remarqué une faiblesse, le professeur de potion choisit de contrattaquer.

-Je ne crois pas que je sois le plus confus en ce moment. A moins que ce badinage n'est un vrai point autre que de masquer votre propre confusion sur la situation.

-J'aime ça! Le sarcasme légèrement moqueur, la froideur presque hivernale, l'intelligence et un bon sens de l'analyse... Et tout ça accompagné de l'aura masqué d'un mage noir associé à la rigidité de la posture d'un duelliste. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle vous a choisi. J'imagine que cette façade de glace cache un secret. Serait-ce une femme? Une amie? Ou bien... Une amie de cœur?

La posture du chef de maison se tendit brièvement de manière presque imperspectible. Salazar put voir son bras son bras droit se décaler subtilement avant de se ramener lentement dans un geste presque naturel dans sa posture initiale.

[-Ainsi vous savez quand choisir vos combats sans avoir vos sentiments qui interfèrent.] Pensa Lord Serpentard en choisissant de ne pas pousser le sorcier plus loin aujourd'hui.

Après deux minutes de marches supplémentaires où ils arrivèrent devant les cachots, le professeur Rogue choisit d'engager la conversation.

-Vous êtes dangereux. Déclara simplement Rogue sans émotion.

-Et vous êtes avertis. Réplique Salazar sur le même ton.

Rogue hocha lentement la tête dans un geste de compréhension tacite et lui montra une porte en pierre orné d'une tête de gorgone qui le dévisageait.

-Votre chambre se trouve ici. Vous pouvez lui donner le mot de passe que vous désirez. Le petit-déjeuner se prend entre 7 heures et 10 heures. Le diner se situe entre 11h30 et 12h45. Les cours démarrent à 13 heures et se termine à 17 heure. Etant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous devriez trouver votre horaire apparaissant sous peu parmi vos affaires.

Sur ce, le professeur de potion mystérieux partit en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois seul, Serpentard se tourna vers la tête de la gorgone et choisit un mot de passe en fourchelangue. Il sélectionna les mots qu'il prenait le plus souvent comme mot de passe par défaut: "Effroi mortel". Les cheveux de la gorgone sifflèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

Lentement, Salazar rentra dans la chambre verte qui rappelait vaguement le style de la salle commune de ces apprentis. Il s'assit calmement dans le lit à baldaquin aux draps verts et argent et observa un long moment la lueur apaisante des torches. Il pouvait jurer entendre Poudlard ronronner à travers les murs et les flammes des torches.

-Ma grande, que s'est-il passé pendant ces 1000 ans d'absence? Le monde a l'air d'avoir bien changé et pas dans le bon sens. Fut tout ce qu'il choisit de dire en baissant prudemment ces murs d'Occlumencie pour qu'elle puisse profiter à nouveau de sa présence mentale.

" _Serpentard/Gryffondor, de 13 heure jusque 14 heure, salle de défense contre les forces du mal_." Entendit-il parmi les ronronnements alors qu'un papier apparut quelques instants plus tard sur sa table de chevet.

-Hé bien, cela promet d'être intéressant. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire immense rappelant le chat d'Alice aux pays des merveilles.

Après tout, la seule fois où Godric et lui ont tenté d'enseigner à leur deux maisons en même temps, cela se finit en immense bataille magique qui aboutit à la création indirecte de la salle sur demande.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, quelques milliers d'années plus tôt._

 **POV Godric Gryffondor - Le SS du parafe**

Godric avait espéré que la disparition de Salazar Serpentard passerait inaperçu pendant quelques jours, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il trouve un moyen de le ramener en fait. Il avait même eu de la chance car Salazar s'était disputé plus tôt avec Rowena et en général, préférait rester seul pendant un ou plusieurs jours après cela. Il avait donc été dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était parti accomplir un rituel dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Cela avait marché dans un premier temps... Puis, il y eut un problème énorme et immanquable parce que si son absence ne se fit pas ressentir par les sorciers du château... Elle fut certainement remarqué par le château en question.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi agité de ma vie. Même Helga ne parvient pas à la calmer! Cria Rowena par dessus les grognements colériques du château qui était mystérieusement amplifiés.

-Baliverne! Tu dois exagérer! Tenta-t-il de la réconforter avec un grand sourire avant de le perdre quand une table venant tout droit de la salle commune de poussouffle se décida à les charger.

Sans attendre l'avis de Rowena sur la question, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et transforma la table en un tas de bois bon à brûler pour l'hiver.

-Moi? Exagérer? Godric! Elle a mélanger tout les livres et grimoires de la bibliothèque n'importe comment. La moitié des meubles de ce château ont changé d'emplacement. Les escaliers n'arrivent pas à s'arrêter de bouger au point qu'il faille sauter alors qu'il soit encore en mouvement pour atteindre l'étage désiré. Certains vitraux sont sales malgré l'ensemble des sortilèges de nettoyages que je leur ai personnellement jeté. Les portes sont closes et personne ne peut plus ni entrer ni sortir. Et je ne te parle même pas de la tempête qui est pour l'instant, et heureusement d'ailleurs, confiné dans la grande salle! Alors, non! Je n'exagère pas!

-Ah, en effet... Mais tu as bien quelques uns de tes sortilèges ou charmes qui pourrait régler la situation? Dit-il en se remettant à hacher le bois lorsqu'il vit des morceaux bouger.

-J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire. La seule personne qui pourrait la convaincre d'arrêter ce cirque en ce moment, et cela me fait mal de le dire, c'est Serpentard.

-Serpentard? Nous ne sommes pas désespéré à ce point, Rowena.

La sorcière la plus talentueuse de son époque s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand elle fut violemment interrompu par une autre sorcière beaucoup plus franche et certainement plus irrité.

-Ras le bol! Elle est plus têtu qu'une mule!

Helga Poufsouffle avait ces yeux bleus brillant de colère. Sa robe jaune tout comme sa peau pâle était couverte de boue et de morceaux de végétaux divers qui semblaient s'accrocher désespérément en sécrétant des sucs collants. Ces cheveux roux étaient en pétard. Et elle semblait s'être coupée à plusieurs reprises et des marques de bleu en ligne semblait apparaître comme si on venait de la fouetter. En ce moment, elle semblait meurtrière avec sa baguette.

-Helga, que t'est-il arrivé? Finit par demander Rowena en se précipitant pour lui enlever les petits bouts de végétaux qui collait à sa tenue du mieux qu'elle put.

-Il semble que Poudlard non seulement refuse de me dire ce qu'il se passe... Mais qu'en plus, elle a décidé que me bloquer dans un des murs avec les vignes extérieurs, qui sont désormais à l'intérieur au passage, soit une bonne manière de me protéger.

Poudlard était au point où le bon sens avait disparu? Ce n'était vraiment pas bon mais alors vraiment pas!

-Très bien, je m'en vais quérir Serpentard. Peu importe si je dois laisser de côté ma fierté et me mettre à genoux pour qu'il accepte mes excuses, il doit venir régler ce problème. Dit Rowena en sortant sa baguette et relevant sa robe dans l'intention claire d'aller vers les cachots.

-Allons, nous ne sommes pas désespéré à ce point. Dit Godric en essayant de se mettre dans son chemin sans paraître trop suspect.

-Clame le sorcier qui n'a pas failli finir écrabouillé par un milliers de vignes devenu magique sans raison. On aurait dit un filet qui cherchait à m'emmailloter pour m'étouffer et me broyer. Ce n'est même plus de la sorcellerie mais de la diablerie à ce niveau là! Lui cria Helga en pleine face en avançant pour poser un de ces gros doigts dodus sur son torse.

-Le "filet du diable", ce serait un nom intéressant pour cette nouvelle plante. Tu ne trouves pas? Dit Godric en essayant de détourner le sujet avec un peu d'humour.

-Gryffondor, ne cherche pas à détourner ma colère avec ma passion pour la botanique. Crois-moi, cela ne fait que m'énerver encore plus. Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'écarter, je vais avec Rowena pour chercher...

-Et si je tranche les vignes avec mon épée pendant que tu discutes tranquillement avec Poudlard? Insista-t-il en mettant bien en évidence sa lame enchanté pour appuyer sa requête.

-Bien sûr! Excellente idée! Comme ça on finira écrabouiller, trancher, massacrer par autre chose... A ton avis, comment crois-tu que la tempête dans la grande salle a commencé en premier lieu? Coquebert !

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était peut-être pour ça que Rowena avait refusé d'accompagner Helga dans la salle au troisième étage.

-Je dis juste qu'il y a des solutions qu'on a peut-être pas envisager. Insista-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître désespéré.

Si jamais les deux sorcières découvraient sa dernière bêtise en date, il n'allait probablement pas passer la nuit ou alors certainement pas sous cette forme.

-Godric, tu nous caches quelque chose. Dit soudain Rowena.

-Moi? Vous vous méprenez Dame Serdaigle, jamais je n'oserai...

-Godric. Où est Salazar? Finit par demanda Helga qui malheureusement était toujours aussi perspicace.

-Hé bien... J'ai peut-être, par pur accident, bien sûr... De manière totalement involontaire... Sans le moindre désir de faire du mal malgré que ce coquin le vaut milles fois pour sa dernière expérience... Et sans la moindre volonté de nuire...

-Gryffondor si tu n'abrèges pas ces paroles mielleuse, je vais m'en occuper moi-même et glisser dans le fond de ta gorge une bonne dose de véritaserum. Le menaça Rowena en plaçant sa baguette dans le creux de sa gorge.

Apparemment, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée jusqu'à présent. Elle fit un contact visuel évident qui dura quelques seconde avant de retirer la baguette de sa gorge et de reculer pour se placer à côté de dame Poufsouffle qui attendait elle aussi des explications bien mérités.

-Très bien Lady Serdaigle, vous allez sûrement rire mais j'ai... Peut-être... Accidentellement... Envoyé Salazar dans les couloirs du temps. Finit-il rapidement.

-Tu as fait quoi?! Dirent-elles toutes les deux en braquant désormais leurs baguettes sur lui.

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions, idées loufoques ou défis voire envie d'écriture... C'est dans les commentaires ou sur tumblr.


	4. Pas de noir, pas de blanc

**Salazar et langue de serpent**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: blablablabla... Oh un basilic! blablablabla (ben quoi? On a parfois simplement rien à dire vous savez!)

* * *

 **POV SALAZAR SERPENTARD – Pas de noir, pas de blanc juste le pouvoir**

Si Salazar Serpentard devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, lorsqu'il avait appris plus tôt que les maisons Gryffondor et Salazar se détestait pour la dispute prétendument ancestrale qu'il avait eu avec Godric, il en avait ri.

Pourtant, en étant arrivé avec trois heure d'avance dans la salle de cours vide pour espionner en douce les interactions de ces futurs étudiants ainsi que d'apprendre les matières qu'il devrait leur enseigner, il n'avait plus trouvé cela drôle.

Pour commencer, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec le système d'enseignement rigoureux si particulier du cours de« défense contre les forces du mal » mais il était devenu un gâchis. Alors certes, dans son époque, il menait une guerre de racisme sévère entre magique et non-magique, et donc, la nécessité de savoir se défendre correctement était bien plus importante qu'à son époque. Cependant, ce programme avait tellement de trou qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre qui était le sombre crétin qui avait chipoté avec la matière. Salazar avait même été jusqu'à penser que cela était une blague élaborée avant d'avoir été consulté le programme des autres années pour cette classe.

Tout d'abord, on n'enseignait plus que la magie blanche à ce cours. Il n'y avait pas de référence quelconque à de la magie noire, à des rituels de défense, à de la magie de sang, ou même à des cours de défense simple ou de maniement d'arme. Que pensait-il donc ? Que leur élèves ici présent seront toujours armé de leur baguette en toute circonstance? Enfer ! La première leçon qu'apprenait Godric chaque année à ces apprentis dans leur première année au château, c'était que toujours compter sur la magie était mauvais et qu'on ne pouvait pas juste se baser dessus lorsqu'on se défendait.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était rien comparé aux programmes des années supérieurs. Rowena se serait évanouie en vérifiant le reste de la liste des cours manquants. Cette liste était étonnamment longue : magie sans baguette, alchimie, magie cynégétique, magie médicale, nécromancie, théurgie, méditation, enchantement d'objet, dialecte anciens, langue magique, musique, latin, grec ancien, danse, natation, etc. Pour un peu, Salazar en aurait tourné de l'œil.

C'était un miracle si les étudiants pouvaient réellement se détendre ou apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

Il savait que la plupart des étudiants avaient commencé à créer des groupes et que les rares écoles magiques des autres pays avait eux aussi créer des groupes d'activités ainsi que des événements via des messagers afin de partager des sortilèges, des inventions magiques et d'autres choses.

Salazar se demanda sérieusement ce qui était arrivé au club de duel magique ou au club de duel physique. Deux petites compétitions que son meilleur ami, Godric, avait toujours adorées organiser. Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à la chasse aux trésors dans la forêt interdite qu'il avait lui-même instauré. Rowena avait aussi aimé être membre du jury du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Et il serait impossible d'oublié la joie qui imprégnait à la fois le château et Helga pendant des heures dans le concours de créations à thème qu'y avait lieu avec les apprentis qui passeraient maître. La course de hiboux/chouette magique avait toujours eu son petit attrait. Pourtant, le fondateur avait beau chercher, il ne vit aucune mention d'une de ces petites activités dans les listes ou parmi les murmures que Poudlard ne cessait de chuchoter.

Rapidement, le fondateur de la maison Serpentard avait continué l'inspection de chaque cours et de ce que les apprentis actuels apprenaient. Si le visage de Serpentard pouvait laisser passer des émotions sur son masque de bonne humeur malicieuse ou impassible blasé, il aurait affiché un air de dégoût pur.

Tout d'abord, le cours de transfiguration tenu par la chef de maison des Gryffondor. Qui se souciait de savoir transformer un rat en verre à pied ? Ne devrait-il pas apprendre à transfigurer des colonnes pour se cacher derrière, construire des bâtiments ou simplement atteindre un endroit inaccessible plus rapidement qu'avec un sort de lévitation classique ? Ce cours avait été créé par Helga pour que les étudiants apprennent à utiliser l'environnement à leur avantage et pour créer des bâtiments, des statues, voire se métamorphoser en animal comme moyen supplémentaire de défense ou de déplacement. Il avait également été très utile pour le concours de création à thème. Alors pourquoi apprendre à des étudiants à changer des animaux en objet. Etait-il simple d'esprit ?

La classe de potion, quand à elle, était enseignée par le chef de la maison Serpentard. Après avoir jeté un œil à la liste des potions, il vit qu'elle était sincèrement limitée mais elle correspondait plus ou moins aux faibles attentes de Serpentard. Visiblement, ce cher Rogues avait au moins tenté d'imposer une bonne liste de potion.

Sortilège était la classe où chaque étudiant apprenait de nouveau sort. Il vit que les troisièmes années travaillaient sur les sorts d'Allégresse. Il n'était une fois de plus pas content du répertoire nettement insuffisant mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il regarda le programme du prochain cours.

« Arithmancie ». Il aurait pu aussi bien appeler cela « portion de cours de rituel de défense» ! L'ensemble de la matière correspondait à ce qu'il voyait pendant le premier quadrimestre à leur époque. De plus, à part quelques découvertes, il n'avait pas énormément changé depuis son époque, soit 1000 ans plus tôt.

Un peu inquiet, Salazar prit la prochaine fiche : Astronomie. Il ne se souciait pas d'avoir eu une classe pour cela à cette époque. Seuls les futurs sorciers marins ou astronomes auraient pu avoir de l'intérêt dans cette matière. Principalement parce que l'océan avait des flux magiques bien plus faible que sur terre et donc, il fallait que certains corps célestes soient alignés ou positionner d'une certaine manière afin d'amplifier un sortilège avec les bonnes paroles pour qu'ils retrouvent une intensité normale. Enfin, au moins, cela pourrait les aider un peu.

Botanique était un cours assez intéressant. Le mage noir n'avait jamais donné personnellement cette matière car, il fallait l'avouer, il était assez mauvais avec les plantes. Chaque fois qu'il semblait s'approcher d'un plant de verdure, Helga l'en chassait aussitôt avant même qu'il n'approche à moins de 3 pieds un de ces précieuses beautés.

Le cours suivant était divination. Un cours auquel Rowena ne croyait pas et où Godric était sceptique. Selon le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor, on faisait chacun son propre destin et aucune forme de magie ne pouvait lui prouver le contraire. La fille d'Helga, ayant eu un don de « double-vue », n'avait cessé de convaincre son oncle adoptif du contraire pendant des années. Serpentard, quand à lui, devait avouer avoir un certain penchant pour le jeu d'os de dragon ainsi que le tarot même s'il était assez mauvais à cela et que cela restait purement pour la distraction et l'amusement dans son cas.

Cependant, ce cours aurait été inutile pour quiconque qui n'avait pas le don de « double-vue », une chose qui restait assez rare à son époque. Mais, quand il vit la liste d'élève inscrit pour ce cours, il se dit que ce don était devenu beaucoup plus répandu apparemment. Ou alors que le monde était devenu beaucoup plus stupide qu'il ne le pensait.

Salazar continua régulièrement à serrer les dents en continuant de regarder les listes des autres cours. Il finit par faire des conclusions assez rapidement : Etude des moldus ? Futile ! Mettez les élèves aux sangs-purs pendant un mois sans leur baguette, oh si utile, dans la ville la plus proche et empêcher les de communiquer ou d'accéder au monde magique puis revenez les chercher. Voilà, matière bouclée ! Etude des runes ? Encore une fois, cela venait non pas d'un mais de deux autres cours effacés, soit langues magiques, soit enchantement d'objet. Comment croyait-il sincèrement que le système de défense des statues à animer de Poudlard ou la barrière de protection fonctionnait ? Il était si ignorant que cela en faisait mal…

Histoire de la magie ? Ce cours aurait pu être intéressant si la guerre des gobelins dans son intégralité n'était pas la seule base de matière vu en 7 ans. Oh moins, du côté positif, aucun élèves ne pouvaient vraiment lui raconter le passé car il avait appris des stupidités empirées au fil des siècles et aussi, parce qu'il était trop stupide pour avoir gardé un livre sur les événements 1000 ans plus tôt. Il allait falloir éviter les archives de Poudlard dans les prochains jours.

Quand à soin aux créatures magiques et vol ? Il devait y avoir un réel intérêt, il en était sûr. Néanmoins, le fondateur était tellement démoralisé qu'il ne chercha même pas à lire plus loin que les intitulés des cours. En ce moment précis, il était plus occupé à se demander si se frapper le crâne contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate aurait une vraie influence sur sa chronologie dans le passé.

Avec un coup de magie sans baguette, il fit disparaitre les fiches devant lui en ignorant ce maudit château trop câlin qui essayait de lui remonter mentalement le moral. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ce damné château préférait Salazar sur l'ensemble des 4 fondateurs. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il était le seul avec qui le château agissait comme ça. Il se demanda brièvement combien de temps Poudlard avait attendu qu'il revienne et combien de problème cela avait causé dans le passé. Puis, il ignora la pensée car cela le ramenait aux souvenirs des fiches qui étaient là quelques instants plus tôt.

Soudainement, il entendit des bruits de pas frénétiques à l'extérieur. Il jeta un tempus rapide et vit qu'il était presque temps de démarrer son propre cours. Sans attendre, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un simple sortilège de magie cynégétique qui le rendit invisible magiquement et physiquement.

Puis, alors que la porte s'ouvrit, il eut un petit sourire malicieux alors que les élèves des deux maisons entraient incertains dans le local.

Cela allait être amusant.

* * *

 **POV HARRY POTTER – Pas de noir, pas de blanc juste le pouvoir**

Harry James Potter avait peut-être été l'un des seuls étudiants qui avait réellement voulu assister à la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Lui, et la majorité des élèves de la maison Serpentard qui s'était vanté de cela toute la journée.

Lorsque son ami Ron n'avait cessé de le harceler sur la raison d'une telle impatience, il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il voulait savoir si l'ancêtre de Voldemort pouvait être l'un des seuls professeurs en 3 ans qui allait enfin leur apprendre quelque chose d'utile pour battre son descendant.

Hermione Granger, quand à elle, avait été catégorique que ce professeur ne pouvait qu'être mauvais selon ce que lui racontaient ces livres. Harry n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il était le seul dans cette école avec Salazar à avoir compris la blague qui avait été faite dans la grande salle hier. Il n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie de la contredire et de provoquer une énième dispute entre eux.

C'est donc avec une forme d'impatience assez bien caché mais pas encore trop qu'il rentra avec des étudiants anxieux ou arrogant dans la salle. Ils restèrent tous au fond de la classe comme il n'y avait aucune table ou de chaises pour s'assoir. Lorsque le dernier étudiant entra dans la pièce, les portes se fermèrent et se verrouillèrent sans qu'aucun geste n'ait pu être fait.

Il y avait un court silence désagréable dans la pièce qui fut bientôt brisé par des murmures anxieux ainsi que les claquements venant d'une armoire verrouillée par une sorte de barre simple au fond de la pièce pour s'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Ce fut tout ce que la pièce contenait à part eux. Harry déglutit un peu à la constation. Comme tout le monde, il attendit que le professeur Serpentard se présente pour que le cours puisse démarrer... Mais après 10 minutes d'attente, le professeur ne vint toujours pas. Finalement, les étudiants se mirent à spéculer librement à voix haute plutôt que de chuchoter.

-Hé bien, il semblerait que le professeur Serpentard a réellement des normes plus acceptables que la majorité du corps enseignants ici, s'il refuse de donner cours à des bourbes et des sangs-purs en même temps. Déclara soudain Malfoy au dessus de la plupart des voix des étudiants.

Curieusement, personne ne le contredit. Les Serpentard étaient tous occupés à acquiescer aux paroles de Malfoy alors qu'il continuait son petit discours ennuyeux et la plupart des Gryffondor était soit trop inquiet par ce qui allait leur arriver s'il répondait à un membre de la maison Serpentard, soit n'écoutait pas, comme toujours. Harry, quand à lui, se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un petit fond de vérité dans ce que disait Malfoy. Le même Malfoy qui cria par-dessus les rares voix restantes :

-Je suppose que le grand Serpentard aura laissé une note dans la salle commune pour ces « vrais » étudiants. Venez, vous autres.

Drago se tint bien droit et se dirigea avec une certaine prestance vers la porte avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Il fit lentement pivoter la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Il dû avoir oublié pendant une seconde qu'elle s'était verrouillée plus tôt car le survivant pu jurer avoir vu son masque glissé une seconde pour afficher une certaine confusion.

-Bien sûr, il a verrouillé magiquement la porte car il ne pensait pas que les bourbes pouvaient avoir de la vraie magie. Fit Malfoy avec un petit regard d'excuse qui apporta quelques ricanements de la part des autres Serpentard.

Toujours avec une certaine arrogance, Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un « Alohomora » classique. On entendit un léger « clic » distinct avant que le garçon n'ouvre une fois de plus la porte.

Harry vit alors se produire sous ces yeux l'une des scènes les plus comiques de son existence.

Drago avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle se referma aussitôt dans un claquement violent avant de se verrouiller une fois de plus à la grande stupéfaction du jeune Serpentard. Il répéta une fois de plus ces actions mais cette fois la porte resta fermement fermer. Croyant à une farce, la majorité des étudiants de Serpentard tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte eux aussi. Puis, inquiet, les Gryffondors s'y essayèrent aussi. Rien ne parvenait à faire pivoter le mécanisme de la porte ou la porte elle-même pour cette question.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que nous sommes tous enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que cette porte s'ouvre d'elle-même ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Il semblerait. Entendit Harry quelque part derrière lui de la part d'une fille.

Encore une fois, plusieurs élèves retentèrent avec une certaine panique d'ouvrir la porte. C'est alors qu'un claquement plus violent que les autres provenant de l'armoire se fit entendre. Immédiatement, tous le monde se retourna et vit avec horreur que la barre qui maintenait l'armoire du fond fermement fermé venait de tomber au sol.

Les portes de l'armoire pivotèrent pour s'ouvrir et une araignée géante sortit de l'armoire. Son meilleur ami qui se tenait le plus proche de l'armoire hurla de terreur alors que tout le monde sortit automatiquement sa baguette. L'araignée fit quelques pas en faisant violemment claquer ces mandibules vers Ron. Plusieurs étudiants, y compris, Harry et Hermione lancèrent divers sorts de découpes ou des stupéfix pour empêcher la créature de progresser mais elle semblait résistante à tous charmes qu'ils utilisèrent.

Ron recula à toute vitesse et alors quelques choses d'étranges se produisit : l'araignée se tourna vers Parviti et un immense serpent, un cobra apparut. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'avoir peur. Harry, pour une raison étrange, ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que racontait le serpent. Il fronça un peu les sourcils alors que la pauvre fille lança divers sorts pendant que tout le monde reculait une fois de plus. Il allait se mettre à parler fourchelangue pour espérer comprendre pourquoi cette chose les attaquait quand soudainement, le serpent se jeta tous crochet dehors sur Parvati qui hurla de terreur.

Brusquement, une forme apparut près du serpent géant et le temps d'un clignement de paupière la tête de la bête fut tranchée et atterrit juste devant Parvati qui tremblait encore de peur et qui avait du mal à respirer.

-Bien, c'est exactement ce que je pensais… Et vu ce que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir comme pensée, cela n'est pas une bonne chose. Croyez-moi sur parole ou douter, je m'en fiche. Déclara le professeur Serpentard qui tenait un couteau complètement ensanglanté dans sa main droite.

Il y eut un profond silence et tous le monde fut choqué quand le sang sur la lame ainsi que l'ensemble des parties du serpent devint noire et s'évapora dans l'air complètement.

Le professeur inspecta son reflet dans sa lame pendant un instant avant de la remettre dans son fourreau autours de sa ceinture. Remarquant enfin qu'il était le centre de l'attention de l'ensemble des étudiants qui n'osaient pas bouger d'un muscle ou perturber ce silence de mort, le professeur s'inclina avant de déclarer :

-Bonjour les étudiants, je suis Salazar Serpentard. Ça tombe bien car sa rime avec « Epouvantard » qui est justement le nom de la créature que vous venez d'attaquer magiquement. Le monde n'est-il pas fantastique ? Demanda Salazar avec un grand sourire.

Encore une fois, personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit et certains élèves reculèrent même devant le professeur qui loin d'être offensé, semblait continuer sur son petit speech en haussant les épaules.

-Non ? Très bien, chacun son avis après tout. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir le mien et vous voulez toujours le savoir, soyez-en sûr. Hé bien… Vous auriez certainement fait des repas médiocres mais suffisant pour cette bestiole. Annonça-t-il avec un air sombre.

Harry avait soudainement l'impression de se retrouver face à un prédateur. A à la manière dont ces pas semblaient glisser sur le sol, au balancement de son corps trop énergique qui semblait infime, et aux regards presque fixes qui glissaient sur chacun de leurs visages, on aurait dit que le professeur Serpentard était plus un serpent qu'un homme.

Il passa négligemment Harry et ces amis pour se diriger vers la droite où les Serpentard semblaient tous s'être entassé. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant Drago et eut un petit sourire en coin. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que faisait Drago car le professeur le cachait en partie mais il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de Malfoy en ce moment.

-Toi, tu as exactement 2 minutes pour venir avec moi devant la classe, te présenter et parler de tes convictions et croyances ainsi que ton avis sur cette classe. Et si j'entends la moindre flatterie, je permets à un de tes camarades de te jeter un sortilège de leur choix. Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

Drago hocha rapidement la tête et Salazar fit un geste d'impatience de la main alors qu'il lui demandait de le suivre.

-Je suis Drago Malfoy. Je suis un sang pur. Ma famille est restée pure depuis des générations. Je crois sincèrement que les enfants né-moldus sont la honte de notre société. Pour moi, il devrait rester chez eux plutôt que de risquer de salir notre sang. Je joue également au Quidditch et je suis l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Mon père travaille pour le ministère et est un ami personnel du ministre. Et d'ailleurs…

Sans s'y attendre, Drago fut brusquement balayé et tomba en avant. Le professeur Serpentard qui avait fait le mouvement continua ce qu'il était occupé à faire, soit : bloqué Malfoy dans une clé de bras et attraper la baguette de Malfoy dans l'autre main.

Drago fut bientôt immobilisé sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous les étudiants de la salle.

-Alors, je ne suis pas un expert mais je pense que ta baguette est en bois d'aubépine et vu ton caractère, son noyau doit être quelque chose en rapport avec de la licorne…

Ce n'était pas une question mais visiblement, le professeur attendait quand même une réponse parce qu'après une ou deux secondes il appuya plus fort dans sa clé de bras au point que Malfoy se mordit les lèvres.

-Crin de licorne monsieur. Répondit l'élève dans un quasi-gémissement de douleur.

-Bien, tu sais comment je sais cela ? Ne répond pas, c'était sarcastique. Je sais cela parce que je ne me suis pas basé sur un quelconque sortilège ou savoir magique pour obtenir cette information. Non, non, non, ce serait trop facile. N'importe quel imbécile avec un noyau magique peut le faire. En revanche, dérober sa baguette à un sorcier en profitant de l'avantage très clair que celui-ci est un arrogant vantard qui n'a rien pour appuyer le fait qu'il est unique en le distrayant à se prouver, puis, une fois que ledit sorcier est immobiliser, évaluer son caractère et observer le bois de baguette… C'est un peu plus compliqué. Enfin, si on ignore le fait que tu as rendu toute la partie jusqu'au caractère presque trop facile et que ton caractère n'était pas si difficile à cerner, cela va de soi. Mais rassure-toi la dernière étape, c'est juste parce que je suis bon à lire les gens, bien que tu ne sois pas compliqué à cerner. Un sorcier à la nature conflictuel qui cache une aura plutôt grise avec des stries lumineuses et une buée noire ce qui indique un potentiel pour la guérison ou les maléfices, on élimine déjà une grande partie des rares bois qui aurait pu correspondre mais le bois d'aubépine est assez facile à reconnaitre une fois qu'on connait les caractéristiques des bois de baguette. Tu n'as pas l'air puissant magiquement donc tu as tendance à essayer de te faire paraitre plus grand avec des appuis que tu n'as pas. Tu te bases tellement sur tes appuis incertains voire inexistants que tu dois avoir une grande confiance en toi, les baguettes appréciant cela, elle doit t'être très fidèle. Et de cette certitude en tes appuis et cette confiance, ta magie est naturellement peu sujette au blocage et aux fluctuations classiques dès le début. Conclusion : crin de licorne.

Drago semblait choqué à un point inimaginable. Il semblait même avoir peur ouvertement. Après une seconde, Serpentard relâcha sa prise sur son bras et lui rendit sa baguette sans un mot avant de le renvoyer vers ces amis Crabble et Goyle qui n'osaient rien dire.

-L'épouvantard est une créature capable de changer de forme. Elle prend toujours l'apparence de votre pire terreur. Lorsque cette créature le fait, il en acquiert également les caractéristiques ainsi que les capacités, bien que celles-ci soient amoindries. Etant donné qu'il change trop rapidement pour l'œil nu, on ne connait pas à ce jour la véritable apparence de l'épouvantard. Ils aiment les endroits confinés et sombres et font souvent trembler ou bouger leur conteneur ou objet possédé dont ils se servent comme lieu de séjour. Selon votre manuel scolaire, il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut battre un épouvantard, c'est un sortilège appelé « riddikulus » dont le mouvement de baguette marche comme ceci.

Salazar sortit sa baguette et accompagna son discours en insistant sur la prononciation du mot et en montrant le mouvement une seule fois avant de reprendre son discours comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien évidemment, il doit s'accompagner d'une image ridicule en tête, ce qu'on ne pense pas forcement quand on se retrouve face à sa pire peur. Mais vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus important à retenir dans cette leçon ?

Tout le monde tourna négativement la tête à plusieurs reprises. Personne n'osait même interrompre le professeur. Harry avait même du mal à assimiler que le sorcier devant lui était le même qui avait fait cette blague dans la grande salle. On aurait presque dit qu'il était bipolaire.

-Ce qu'on doit retenir de ça, c'est que vos manuels sont remplis de niaiseries ainsi que d'autres choses aussi erronés que mal décrit… Et que vous comptez beaucoup trop sur votre magie pour vous en sortir, ce qui est, ironiquement, la raison même pour laquelle vos livres sont si partiaux et niais.

Il y eut un moment de confusion dans l'air. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait presque la bouche grande ouverte. Le survivant tourna ensuite la tête vers les membres de la maison Serpentard dont la plupart pensait avoir mal entendu ou mal compris le professeur.

-Vous n'avez pas pu arrêter l'épouvantard, pas parce que vous aviez peur ou que vous ne connaissiez pas ce sortilège oh combien intéressant. Non ! Vous n'avez pas pu battre l'épouvantard exactement pour la même raison que l'apprenti Malfoy n'a pas pu m'empêcher de lui prendre et de m'arrêter d'identifier sa baguette, vous usez sans arrêt de la magie pour tout et pour rien. Combien d'entre vous ont réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lancer des sorts ? Combien ont remarqués le peu d'efficacité qu'avait la plupart de leur sort et ont vérifié ce que cela faisait à la créature ? Par merlin, combien ont même remarqué que leur sort ne faisait rien à la bête si ce n'est la renforcer ?

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de reprendre en donnant l'impression de regarder dans l'âme de tout le monde.

-Vous êtes dans un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous n'êtes pas à un cours de sortilège ou de transfiguration. Non, vous êtes dans un cours qui se nomme littéralement : défense contre les forces du mal. Mais plus encore, vous êtes dans mon cours, pas dans celui d'un autre professeur, pas dans celui de Rogue, pas dans celui de MacGonagall, Non ! Vous êtes dans ma classe. Et dans ma classe, je n'accepte pas des imbéciles imbus d'eux-mêmes qui croit qu'agiter des bâtons ou naître dans une famille qui agitent des bâtons depuis longtemps leur donnent le droit d'être supérieur à n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Est-ce qu'agiter vos baguettes, comme des fous, vous a donné le moindre avantage ou donner le moindre sentiment de supériorité sur cette créature plus tôt ? Répondez à la question.

-Non, professeur. Répondit tous le monde, y compris Harry.

-Est-ce que vous m'avez vu battre cette créature en agitant une quelconque baguette ?

-Non, professeur.

-Pourtant, j'ai quand même réussi à arrêter cette menace. Pourquoi ? Parce que la magie n'est, au final, qu'un outil. Tout comme l'épouvantard et sa faculté d'imitation qui aurait pu choisir de cracher de la toile sur vous quand il était une araignée. Tout comme un aigle qui choisirait d'utiliser ces serres pour tuer un animal plutôt que son bec. J'ai choisi d'arrêter cette créature avec mon esprit et une dague longue plutôt que d'utiliser ma magie. Et même alors, je n'aurais pas utilisé un sort de magie blanche trop faible pour un épouvantard. Pas plus que je n'aurais utilisé de la magie noire qui m'aurait trop absorbé au point que je tue au moins l'un d'entre vous. Non, j'aurais juste surchargé son aura pour le sonner.

Il fit une petite pause. A présent, personne ne semblait effrayé. Tous le monde semblait captiver par ce qu'il racontait. Puis, il reprit.

-Parce qu'à la fin, il n'y a pas de noir. Dit-il en regardant les Serpentard.

-Il n'y a pas de blanc. Dit-il en regardant une majorité de Gryffondor

-Il y a juste le pouvoir et ceux trop faible pour le chercher. Dit-il avec un grand sourire en indiquant respectivement son cœur puis sa tête.

Harry faillit écarquiller les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant les propres mots de Voldemort. Cela lui amena un frisson dans le dos.

-Bien, fin du cours ! Un conseil qui vaut pour tous le monde, j'adore les cours dangereux qui monte l'excitation et le suspense chez moi pendant que je vous regarde vous battre pour vos vies… Aussi, je serai parfois trop occupé à rire ou à observer la scène pour vous sauvez la vie. Alors, à bonne entendeur. Salut ! Dit-il en sortant de la pièce avant de refermer derrière lui, laissant dans la pièce tous les élèves choqués devant son changement de caractère.

Etant donné qu'il avait potion double, il valait mieux arriver un peu avance. Sans attendre, Seamus et Harry suivit de tout les autres étudiants allèrent vers la porte et virent qu'elle était verrouillée.

-Potter, est-ce qu'il vient juste de nous enfermer ici comme si de rien n'était? Lui demanda étonnamment Drago.

A n'importe quel autre moment, il se serait moqué de Malfoy ou du simple fait que ce soit Malfoy qui ait demandé. A la place, il hocha la tête positivement.

-Mais, heu, il va penser à venir nous rouvrir, non ? Pas vrai, Harry ? Demanda Ron en faisant de vaillant effort pour combattre la peur qui montait en lui.

-Pour être honnête, Ron, je n'en sais rien. Répondit Harry.

Brusquement, ils entendirent tous un claquement de l'armoire derrière eux.

-Il n'avait pas tué la créature plus tôt ? Lui chuchota Dean derrière lui alors que tout le monde paniquaient intérieurement.

-En fait, je crois que ces mots exacts étaient arrêtés. Déclara calmement Granger en déglutissant.

-Oh. Fut tout ce que dit une bonne partie des étudiants avant qu'un épouvantard ne sorte de l'armoire.

* * *

Vous vouliez voir un cours de défense contre les forces du mal? Vous l'avez eu!

Si jamais vous souhaitez voir d'autres scènes. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les commentaires. Que ce soit une discussion entre les professeurs, une détention, un cours avec une autre créature, une descente aux archives, un POV avec Godric, Rowena ou Helga, etc. Demander, j'essayerai de caser la scène dans le scénario.

Sur ce, vous connaissez le refrain: commentaire, avis, suggestion dans les commentaires ou sur le tumblr.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	5. Bilan des cours de défense

**"Fanfiction Harry Potter: Salazar et langue de serpent"**

 **Bilan des cours de défense**

Avertissement: Comme d'habitude, aller voir le prologue

* * *

Swiny:Et on reprends. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'inclure un réponse aux questions. J'espère, en attendant que cette lecture vous sera profitable!

* * *

 **POV HARRY POTTER**

Si Harry devait décrire Salazar Serpentard en quelques mots, il n'y en aurait qu'un seul qui corresponde parfaitement. On pourrait dire « rusé », « ambitieux », « volatile », « blagueur », « cruel » voire même « excentrique ». Harry, lui ainsi que tous les membres de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal de troisième année avait depuis longtemps voté à l'unanimité l'adjectif qui qualifierait le mieux leur professeur actuel. Ce mot était simple, trois lettres, un son, connu par tous, entièrement parfait... Ce mot était : « fou »

Bien entendu, après l'incident avec l'épouvantard, la majorité des élèves étaient venu se plaindre auprès de leur chef de maison qui n'avaient jamais vu autant d'absent à leurs propres cours en une journée. Ou du moins, ceux qui n'avaient pas été trop traumatisé par l'expérience.

Avec le recul, l'annonce aux professeurs fut une énorme erreur de calcul. Harry avait beau ne pas être doué aux échecs ou en tactique, il pouvait néanmoins dire que ce fut probablement une très mauvaise idée. Hermione n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des premières qui était allé voir MacGonagall après l'incident.

Et pour une fois, ce fut lui et non Hermione qui avait eu raison. L'ironie de la vie ! Leur professeur, déjà complètement fou à la base, était devenu littéralement barjot pour les cours à venir après que plusieurs professeurs se sont plaints de son traitement des élèves.

La leçon du Kappa était restée mémorable pour Harry en bien des points. Probablement parce que ce fut la première fois que d'autres étudiants avaient fini à l'infirmerie plutôt que lui.

Apparemment, le professeur avait adoré les mettre en face d'une créature affamé qui se nourrissait principalement de sang humain. Et pour faire bonne mesure, la salle où avait eu lieu le cours était devenu complètement inondée suite à la pluie torrentielle qu'il avait fait régner magiquement dedans durant l'ensemble de la leçon. Et bien entendu, il les avait enfermé tant qu'il n'avait pas vaincu le Kappa, peu importe s'il avait encore des cours après.

Après plusieurs heures, Hermione avait compris avec Daphné Grengass que la créature tirait ces forces de l'eau dans son crâne. Immédiatement, la majorité des élèves qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre avait plaqué le Kappa au sol pendant que d'autres avaient utilisé leur corps comme bouclier contre la pluie. L'arnaque dans l'histoire ? C'est que même en ayant vaincu le Kappa, la porte était restée verrouillée.

Au final, il avait passé la nuit, trempé en se relayant à tour de rôle pour garder le Kappa au sol. Le professeur Serpentard était venu les rechercher le lendemain matin pour leur annoncer qu'il venait d'apprendre le travail d'équipe et aussi qu'il avait manqué le petit-déjeuner. Charmant…

Curieusement, beaucoup d'étudiants, y compris des Serpentard, avait fini par regretter le départ de Lupin. Harry s'était d'ailleurs souvent demander, entre deux grognements de Kappa, comment Rémus Lupin aurait gérer la leçon ? D'un seul coup, il regrettait amèrement l'estimé professeur.

Pourtant, malgré ces dangers de morts constants, les multiples verrouillages et le caractère disons « excentrique » du professeur actuel, Harry pouvait voir que les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal apportait un plus que la majorité des étudiants de son âge n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué ou alors, ils l'avaient superbement ignoré.

Pour commencer, le survivant n'avait jamais vu autant d'étudiants Gryffondors et Serpentard s'entraidée, même indirectement, durant un cours. Bien entendu, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un danger potentiellement mortel mais les deux maisons continuellement en rivalité n'avait jamais été aussi proche que lors des affrontements des créatures que Salazar leur envoyait.

Ensuite, il y avait le fait que pour la première fois, Harry avait appris quelque chose de vraiment utile à la défense. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, bien sûr. Après tout, comme tous les étudiants, il avait cru que le professeur ne leur apprenait rien et voulait juste les voir mort mais il a rapidement changé d'avis.

En fait, il changea d'avis à l'instant exact où le professeur Salazar avait jeté sans crier garde un expelliarmus sur lui alors qu'il se rendait à son dortoir après avoir eu une détention avec Rogue. Il l'avait esquivé d'instinct et s'était plaqué dans le dos d'une statue pour se protéger d'un éventuel sortilège. Ce n'était qu'après que le professeur Serpentard avait rangé sa baguette pour se mettre à lui parler qu'Harry avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire sans réfléchir. Il pouvait encore se souvenir des seuls mots que le professeur lui avait adressé ce jour-là avant de partir en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était.

« -Bien, excellente esquive. Rien à redire sur la position ou l'utilisation astucieuse de l'environnement. Néanmoins, l'utilisation du charme protego t'aurait fait gagner une seconde supplémentaire face à ton assaillant. Veille à l'apprendre dès que possible, ce charme est très utile et on ne sait jamais quand on peut en avoir besoin. »

Oui, cela avait définitivement changé la perspective d'Harry sur les cours de défense. Il ne savait pas si d'autres élèves avaient eu des attaques surprises aussi mais il avait compris le but de la manœuvre.

Et puis, il y avait aussi des moments étranges où Harry apercevait des fragments d'autres choses chez le professeur. Il ne savait pas trop ce que s'était exactement, ni s'il jouait la comédie ou était réellement fou, mais ces morceaux étaient réellement là.

Par exemple, il avait vu à plusieurs reprises le professeur avoir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'un étudiant arrivait à comprendre le moyen de vaincre une créature. Il y avait ces moments dans la grande salle où Salazar apparaissait aléatoirement et semblait chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Curieusement à plusieurs reprises, il avait également vu des intimidateurs trébucher, perdre leurs voix ou se faire mal avant d'atteindre leur cible et le professeur était toujours dans les parages avec une excuse toute prête pour se retrouver ici.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ces évènements curieux qui arrivaient de plus en plus sans que personne ne sache ou ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Il avait été témoin d'une étudiante moldue de Serdaigle qui avait reçu du jour au lendemain, par un hibou, un livre complet en latin sur l'alphabet runique oublié après qu'elle avait montré une passion dans ce domaine depuis des années sans rien trouver. La baguette de Neville s'est, soudainement et sans la moindre raison, brisée sous les yeux de l'ensemble de la grande salle de Gryffondor. Elle était irréparable et il avait dû aller chez Ollivander pour en racheter une nouvelle. Et depuis, il était bien meilleur en défense ou en charme pour la plus grande surprise de tous. Tous sauf le professeur Serpentard qui avait juste déclaré avec sa langue d'argent habituel que n'importe quel idiot aurait remarqué le talent du garçon si ce n'était pour la baguette de son père.

Harry n'avait aucune preuve que c'était bien Salazar qui avait fait le coup mais il y avait, en tout cas, une corrélation entre l'arrivé du fondateur dans le château et ces évènements. Dans un sens, Poudlard semblait même plus lumineuse depuis qu'il était là. Harry ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui donnait cette impression mais Poudlard semblait presque vivante autours du sorcier du passé. Un peu comme si le château magique venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil par la simple présence de Salazar.

Dans le fond, peut-être que le professeur Serpentard était juste… Bizarre dans son propre style. Et lui qui avait été appelé « monstre » ou « bizarre » pendant des années par la seule famille qui lui restait, qui était-il pour juger ?

* * *

 **POV SALAZAR SERPENTARD**

Salazar n'avait jamais fait autant de recherche de sa vie. Surtout quand le sorcier, d'ordinaire si pragmatique et logique, ne savait même pas ce qu'il recherchait en premier lieu. Était-ce une inscription ? La peinture des autres fondateurs ? Une lettre conservée jusque 1000 ans plus tard ? Ou bien, était-ce un arbre généalogique de sa lignée ? Un aperçu du basilik, son idée du parfait système de sécurité ? A moins que ce ne soit un vague aperçu d'un descendant futur ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Et c'était bien le nœud du problème. Comment pouvait-on trouver quelque chose si on ne savait même pas ce qu'était exactement ce quelque chose ?

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle, il était actuellement dans l'ex-bureau, ou plutôt, salle d'entrainement de son ami Godric ? Parce qu'après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait être plus perdu que lui, c'était bien Godric ! Il était toujours en train de chercher des choses sans jamais rien trouver. Il essayait toujours de trouver une quelconque logique dans le fond d'une chope de bière après une dispute. Il continuait de chercher un sens dans les paroles de Salazar resté suspendu dans l'air, même après toutes ces années, alors qu'il gravait avec son épée une marque sur le bois de chêne de l'armoire scellée au mur qui abritait un passage secret. Une marque pour chaque conversation soi-disant bizarre ou inquiétante qu'il avait vécue en dehors de l'effet de la bière. Autant dire que l'armoire ressemblait à une œuvre d'art abstraite depuis le temps.

Encore une fois, il se demanda comment se débrouillait le passé sans lui. Qui avait repris la formation de ces apprentis ? Godric était-il complètement saoul depuis que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé dans le futur ? Ça aurait bien été une chose très rouge et or à faire après tout. Helga avait-elle pensé à nourrir les serpents errants autours des cachots comme elle le faisait durant ces voyages ? L'un d'eux avait-il même remarqué qu'il manquait ? Toutes ces questions qui resteront sans réponse à moins de trouver une solution à ce problème temporel… S'il y avait même une solution.

Poudlard essaya encore une fois de le câliner mentalement mais Salazar dégagea rapidement son esprit de sa prise avant qu'elle n'ait même le temps de passer ces défenses mentales. Ce fichu château comprendra-t-il donc un jour que Salazar voulait juste être seul ?

-Professeur Serpentard ! Cria la sous-directrice en entrant dans le bureau de Godric qui servait aujourd'hui de grenier.

Pourquoi peu importe l'époque où Salazar se trouvait il ne pouvait pas juste être seul ?

-Ah ! Dame MacGonagall ! En quoi ma compagnie vous serait-elle profitable ? Dit-il en prenant un sourire charmant plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Après tout, lorsqu'on parlait à une dame, on se devait toujours d'être charmant. A l'exception de Rowena, fichu rabat-joie constamment en train de ruiner son plaisir et de tenter futilement de le dépasser lui le grand Salazar !

-Ne prenez pas cette attitude avec moi. Est-il vrai que vous avez laissé mes étudiants verrouillés sous une pluie battante avec un Kappa, pas moins, jusqu'au lendemain matin ?

[-Et c'est repartit] Pensa-t-il amèrement en forçant son sourire à rester en place.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le mal de tête poindre avec force. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si 11 professeurs, un directeur et un concierge sans magie particulièrement hargneux n'était pas déjà venu exprimer leur désaccord. Ah la solitude, un doux rêve lointain et si curieusement inaccessible.

-Je crois que la raison même de votre venue n'est pas pour me poser cette question, il me semble. Néanmoins, je note vote attachement à vos Gryffondors et votre dédain aux membres de ma maison qui était aussi avec eux puis-je vous le rappeler ma Dame. Dit Salazar presque en soupirant.

-N'essayez pas de contourner le sujet, mage noir !

Il haussa un sourcil à cette dernière mention avant de reprendre son visage malicieux habituel. Les préjugés dans ce monde semblaient vraiment pires que dans le sien. Il pensait que c'était juste une lubie du directeur mais apparemment, cela s'étendait à beaucoup plus de monde.

-Je n'ai pas contourné le sujet Dame MacGonagall, je pensais juste qu'il vous serait profitable de remarquer cet étrange paradoxe. Après tout, pour quelqu'un qui prône avec tant de ferveur l'unité des maisons et qui prétend valoriser l'équité, vous aimez bien placer vos Gryffondors au dessus des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant un moment, le chapeau et sa peau qui rougissait de colère lui faisait ressembler à une sorte de tomate. Au moins, elle abordait un peu plus de ces affreuses couleurs qu'affectionnait tant Godric. Salazar se sentait étrangement satisfait de participer à augmenter la ressemblance avec le blason des maisons. Peut-être que la transformer en lion pour aller avec toute cette colère serait bien ? Bon, il devrait attendre qu'elle ne soit plus dans cette pièce et qu'on ne puisse pas remonter à lui mais elle l'avait cherché après tout.

-Pour la dernière fois, répondez à la question professeur Serpentard ! Continua-t-elle en attendant de vociférer.

-La réponse, et vous la saviez déjà avant de venir il me semble, est : « oui »

Comme si ce mot était un déclencheur d'une horrible malédiction le débit de parole et de colère devint littéralement incontrôlable pour la sorcière. On aurait dit Helga sur ces mauvais jours. Sauf que cette fois, Salazar ne pouvait pas se planquer, non pas qu'il admettrait jamais ces retraites stratégiques contre la fondatrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

-Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il aurait pu mourir ! Ce kappa n'a pas été nourri par Hagrid depuis des semaines et vous, vous placez cette créature sous une pluie sachant que sa force augmenterait et vous enfermez une classe d'étudiant qui se trouve être sa principale nourriture dans la même pièce qu'elle et sans la moindre protection ou surveillance de votre part ?!

Il est vrai que dit comme ça, cela ne lui donnait pas un aperçu flatteur du genre de professeur qu'il était. D'un autre côté, les fondateurs et la plupart de ces anciens apprentis avaient fait pareil et cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment arrêté.

-Vous remarquerez qu'aucun d'eux n'est mort puisqu'ils sont encore venus simplement se plaindre plutôt que de rester traumatisé comme une bonne majorité d'entre eux. Peut-être que je devrais encore hausser le niveau ? Dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-blagueur.

-Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous mettez sciemment la vie de vos étudiants en danger. Je sais que vous détestez une partie d'entre eux parce qu'ils sont né moldus mais vous êtes encore un professeur. Or, selon le règlement de Poudlard, un professeur n'a pas le droit de…

-Porter atteinte à un étudiant que ce soit de manière physique, magique ou mental. Il dit également que tant que ce point est respecté, un maître peut mener sa leçon comme bon lui semble avec ces apprentis tant que cela reste dans le meilleur intérêt des apprentis. J'étais là vous savez quand on a écrit le règlement. Lui signala-t-il.

Un règlement que Godric avait immédiatement interdit au fondateur, de la maison des serpents, d'approcher. Rowena avait édicté les règles, Gryffondors avait évoqué des situations dans lequel cela ne marcherait pas ou qu'on pourrait contourner, Helga avait mis son grain de sel en écrivant… Et Salazar avait dû juste regarder. Apparemment, sa ruse naturelle et son charme démoniaque l'aurait rendu peu digne de confiance dans tout ce qui touche à s'occuper d'un être vivant à l'exception des serpents.

Pour Salazar, cela signifiait simplement que Godric avait détesté se réveiller comme le cobaye de Salazar pendant son sommeil. Le fondateur vert et argent déplorait encore le manque de potion de sommeil ce soir-là qui l'avait obligé à devoir créer un passage secret pour accéder à la chambre de Godric pour continuer ces expériences en cachette, alors que le fondateur rouge et or se croyait en sécurité dans son sommeil. Il n'allait pas gâcher un bon cobaye jusque parce que son ami avait des doutes contre la moralité de ces expériences.

-Alors dites-moi monsieur Serpentard, expliquer moi… Comment des élèves traumatisés n'ont pas pu être touché mentalement ? Comment des élèves blessés au point d'être envoyé à Sainte Mangouste ne sont pas touché physiquement ? Et comment verrouiller une porte magiquement afin d'empêcher des étudiants de sortir n'est pas considéré comme usé contre eux de la magie ?

-Ah ! Donc la vraie raison de votre venue est de comprendre comment le serpent a distillé le venin dans sa proie. Cela ne me dérange pas de vous l'expliquer. Si vous voulez tout savoir ma dame, ceci est dû à une malheureuse faiblesse exploitable de cette règle rédigée par Helga. Voyez-vous, il dit que le « professeur ne peut pas porter atteinte. Or, n'étant pas présent dans la classe, je n'ai pas pu traumatiser ou blessé vos étudiants. De même, je n'ai fait que verrouiller magiquement la porte, je ne leur ai pas jeté un sort dans le but de nuire. J'ai juste empêché une porte de s'ouvrir. Comprenez-vous maintenant ?

Vraisemblablement, elle semblait comprendre un peu trop bien.

-Je comprends que vous êtes un grand malade ! Vous rendez-vous compte seulement de ce que vous leur faites subir?

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui avec ces airs de grande dame supérieure ? Il n'y a que Rowena qui avait le droit de sous-insinuer ce genre de propos au fondateur de la maison Serpentard et personne d'autres. Pas même Godric aurait osé insinuer avec ce ton-là, du moins, pas s'il tenait à sa propre vie. Cette dame avait dépassé la limite.

-Moi ? Vous êtes vous rendus compte de ce que vous leur faites subir ma dame ? Vous les protégez, vous les choyez, vous développez leur adversité bien au-delà des traditionnelles rivalités inter-maisons. Vous leur enseignez des choses futiles qui ne leur serviront jamais à rien. Vous ramollissez leur cerveau en refusant de leur enseigner correctement plus loin que votre propre matière. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que certain subissent parce qu'ils sont minoritaires. Vous voulez un exemple ? Quand je suis rentré pour la première fois dans cette classe de défense, ces étudiants ne savaient même pas se défendre et aurait laissé une étudiante mourir sans mon intervention pour sauver leur peau, y compris vos précieux Gryffondor. Alors, je les force à travailler en équipe, à penser et réfléchir, à se défendre. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus nécessaire et qu'il le fasse d'eux même comme avec ce Kappa.

Elle semblait vouloir ouvrir la bouche mais l'aura maléfique de magie noire qui entourait Salazar s'étendit au reste du bureau. Le rouge dans ces yeux prit une plus grande place parmi le vert sombre traditionnel et les ombres s'allongèrent alors qu'un sourire en coin mauvais apparaissait sur son masque d'ordinaire si joviale et qui cachait aux yeux de tous la folie, les émotions qui tanguaient constamment en lui sans se fixer sur une en particulier, mais surtout l'air prédateur d'un serpent prêt à mordre sa proie sans qu'elle ne puisse fuir à cause des yeux si hypnotisant.

-Oh, une dernière chose, si vous dites encore une fois que je traumatise mes élèves ou que je cherche volontairement à leur faire du mal ou à chercher à les tuer, adressez-vous au professeur Rogue. D'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, il est bien plus habile dans ce domaine que moi. Sur ce, au revoir Dame MacGonagall ! Dit-il avec une note sifflante à la limite du fourchelangue.

Une fois sortit de la pièce, il remit son masque traditionnel de professeur excentrique et joyeux et détendit sa posture tout en ramenant son aura de magie noire en lui. Il fit quelques pas en sifflotant, tout en se demandant comment il aurait pu cacher le cadavre de la sous-directrice si jamais il avait réellement perdu le contrôle autant qu'il lui avait montré. Bientôt, ces pensées dérivèrent une fois de plus…

-Parfois, je me demande comment le choixpeau lui-même parvient à différencier le courage et la stupidité lorsqu'il fouille l'esprit des élèves. Après des milliers d'années, se doit être un miracle qu'il soit toujours intacte et que… Dit-il à voix haute avant de se stopper.

Le stupide chapeau de Godric qu'il avait tous ensorcelé pour correctement trier les apprentis. Ce même chapeau horrible qui avait permis d'éviter des disputes entre eux à l'époque où il triait eux-mêmes les apprentis. Un chapeau qui avait comme principalement fonction de lire dans les esprits des étudiants pour les trier. Un couvre-chef qui savait toujours reconnaitre les secrets et les lignées de quelqu'un ! Un chapeau capable de savoir si un étudiant venait de la lignée Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle à coup sûr.

-C'est ça ! Poudlard chérie, on va kidnapper le vieil chapeau de ce cher Godric ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il pouvait jurer entendre les pierres du château soupirer d'avance avant de tester ces boucliers mentaux et de... Se sentir repousser fortement pour son plus grand déplaisir.

-Bien essayer ! Fut tout ce qu'il dit alors qu'il réfléchit à des dizaines de plans. Salazar Serpentard avait enfin un début d'objectif en vue et il se sentait de méchante humeur ce soir.

* * *

 **Minute question**

PetitLutin22: " _Salazar va t-il reformer l'éducation de Poudlard ?"_

Hmm, possibilités, tant de possibilités...

Guest : _"Y aura-t-il un petit slash pour Harry?"_

Ah! Désolé de vous annoncez ça comme ça mais je n'ai toujours pas évaluer le slash d'Harry. Je veux garder une relation Salazar Harry dans le mentorat ou l'amitié voire même familiale mais pas dans le style romantique.

Quoi? C'est quoi ces soupirs de déceptions que j'entends en arrière-fond? Vous n'avez qu'à me suggérez un slash si vous boudez pour ça!

Anonyme: _"Y aura-t-il des sorties plus fréquentes?"_

Pour la dernière fois, je suis à l'université, j'ai d'autres fanfiction qui attendent ma publication et j'essaye de sortir un chapitre par semaine au minimum dans mon répertoire. En gros, cela veut dire 1 chapitre pour une seule histoire de mon répertoire en une semaine. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup d'entre elles semblent abandonnées mais ne le sont pas. Je pourrais monter mon rythme de parution ici mais ce serait au détriment de mes autres histoires. Donc, si vous l'aimez suivez-là.

Anonyme: _"Sirius Black viendra-t-il dans ton histoire? J'adore ce personnage et j'aimerai vraiment le voir"_

Au début, j'ai dit "non" mais après coup, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ferait une magnifique touche émotionnel et embellirait bien l'histoire. Donc à tout les fans de Sirius Black, oui, il sera dans cette histoire mais avec Salazar, l'histoire ne se passe jamais comme prévu... (Un indice? Moi? Nooooooon!)

Anonyme: _"Une rencontre entre Voldie et Sal'?"_

Désolé, Voldie est occupé, peut-être si j'envisage une suite à cette histoire avec une histoire entourant la coupe de feu. Hmmm, idée à creuser mais pas pour cette histoire en tout cas.

* * *

L'idée du siècle! Remerciez mon petit-frère qui m'a suggérer ce kidnapping alors que je me demandais comment j'allais faire évoluer sa recherche de son descendant.

Commentaire, avis, questions et surtout suggestions dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr... Ou pour les plus timides un MP. Parce que j'aime vous voir devenir intelligent ou forcer votre esprit créatif à s'exprimer dans des mini-défis!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	6. Le kidnapping du choixpeau

**Fanfiction Harry Potter : "Salazar et langue de Serpent"**

 **Le kidnapping du choixpeau**

Avertissement: voir le prologue

* * *

Swiny: Vous êtes nombreux à me l'avoir demandé par MP et à m'interroger sur ce kidnapping ou sur quand Salazar va découvrir qu'Harry est un fourchelangue. Hé bien, aujourd'hui, je peux répondre à l'une de ces deux questions. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec un POV jamais vu dans les fanfictions françaises à ce jour. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV HARRY POTTER**

Harry ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces fameux cours sur les kappas et cette fin de semaine mais s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il pensait sincèrement qu'il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque à mesure que la journée avançait.

Cela avait commencé d'une manière plus que normal, Salazar Serpentard avait semblé clairement pensif à des moments bien étranges comme en plein milieu d'un repas ou d'une des rares classes auquel le professeur avait commencé à assister sans explication. Cela ne rendait pas les classes de défense contre les forces du mal moins dangereuses mais, au moins, il pouvait parfois repartir à l'heure pour leur prochaine classe puisque Salazar les expulsait de leur classe lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il était assez « traumatisé », selon les propres mots du fondateur.

Ensuite, Il y avait eu les sursauts d'excitations. Par moment, leur professeur en apparence calme se mettait à claquer des mains, à rire comme un fou ou faire d'autres choses étranges et sans la moindre logique et ce, à des moments plus qu'aléatoires. Pour l'anecdote personnelle, Harry l'avait même surpris, une fois, à parler à un mur en lui demandant d'arrêter de lui chuchoter des choses toutes les 5 minutes.

Et puis enfin, il y avait eu cette fin de semaine. Cette terrible fin de semaine qui en avait fait trembler plus d'un.

Lorsque l'ensemble des étudiants s'étaient réveillés pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, il avait eu une surprise macabre : Il avait découvert le cadavre d'une jeune fille ensanglanté sur le sol de la grande salle.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry et l'ensemble du corps étudiant avait pensé car dès l'instant où les professeurs étaient venu voir ce qui avait provoqué l'agitation chez les étudiants, le cadavre et tout le sang sur le sol avait mystérieusement disparu. Ils avaient, bien entendu, tenté d'expliquer aux membres du personnel ce qui avait été là quelques secondes plus tôt dans la salle mais les différents professeurs ne les avaient pas cru, ou alors, avaient tenté de leur expliquer que rien de ce genre ne pouvait être fait par magie et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter dessus.

« Cela avait dû être une farce des Weasley » Voilà ce que tout le monde avait pensé et Harry était même venu les félicités pour leur avoir fiché la frousse comme cela. Le problème s'était que les jumeaux avaient rapidement nié qu'ils étaient l'auteur de ces crimes et que la découverte du cadavre ne fut que la première étape de ce week-end horrible.

Tout d'abord, il y avait des apparitions. Plusieurs élèves de Pousouffle avait refusé de sortir de leur salle commune en prétendant avoir vu la jeune fille les suivants dans le couloir à l'extérieur de leur dortoir. Certains étudiants de Serpentard avait même dit qu'il avait vu des objets explosés en la simple présence de la jeune fille.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les murmures. Parfois, dans le château, on entendait des pleurs qui venaient de nulle part et à plusieurs reprises, Harry avait pu jurer voir le visage de la jeune fille qui lui demandait des choses comme la raison pour laquelle elle avait dû mourir.

C'était horrible et insupportable. Mais le pire était que les étudiants étaient les seuls à pouvoir voir ou entendre la jeune fille. Ou même, être touché si les rumeurs venant de la tour des Serdaigle étaient exactes. Les membres de la maison de Rowena avaient tous été très taiseux sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais apparemment, un de leur membre refusait de quitter la chambre ou de voir quiconque en dehors de sa petite amie.

Et comme toujours, les professeurs ne les avaient pas écoutés. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que quelque chose de grave se passait dans ce château, les professeurs refusaient d'écouter ce que les étudiants avaient à dire. D'abord, avec cette histoire de vol de pierre philosophale au 3ième étage. Ensuite, avec la chambre des secrets et maintenant avec cette histoire de fantôme !

Les professeurs les plus stoïque face à ce que racontait à les étudiants comme cette vieille chauve-souris de Rogue ou sa chef de maison qui avaient même été jusqu'à en envoyé en retenu lorsqu'ils avaient continué d'insister sur la présence de la jeune fille !

C'était injuste selon Harry. Après tout, lui et les autres ne faisaient que dire la vérité après tout !

Mais le pire néanmoins, ce fut Serpentard. Parce que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait avoué à ces élèves qu'ils croyaient en leur histoire, mais qu'il ne ferait rien contre ce fantôme et qu'il devrait se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Autant dire que la remarque était très mal passé et que beaucoup d'élève avait été envoyé en retenu chez Rogue après avoir exprimé leur pensée au fondateur.

Heureusement, Harry allait enfin pouvoir changer les choses. Ce matin, il avait reçu une convocation au bureau de Dumbledore. Et en ce moment même, il se dirigeait rapidement vers l'une des seules personnes qui pourraient faire quelque chose pour arrêter la jeune fille. Le directeur devait le croire après tout. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas un menteur.

-Citron sorbet. Déclara rapidement Harry à la statue.

Instantanément, les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur se révélèrent et le survivant grimp les marches pour atteindre le plus vite possible le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Une fois la porte ouverte, le jeune homme ferma lentement la porte en essayant de rester calme malgré sa course pour atteindre le bureau. Un bureau qui semblait un peu différent de la dernière fois. Le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus mais on aurait presque dit qu'une forme d'obscurité se cachait dans la salle.

Harry tenta soigneusement d'éviter de trop regarder autours mais pour une raison inexplicable, il se sentait surveillé. C'était étrange comme sensation. Pourtant, cette impression se sentait désagréablement familière. Où l'avait-il déjà senti et à quel occasion ?

-Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur ? Demanda calmement un Harry James Potter un peu essoufflé au directeur qui venait de poser un livre dans sa bibliothèque.

-En effet Harry, en effet, une goutte de citron ? Lui propose le directeur avec un ton paternel en allant se chercher le bonbon en question.

-Non merci monsieur. Déclina poliment Harry Potter en essayant vainement d'ignorer la sensation pour se concentrer sur la discussion.

Il y eut un léger silence alors que le directeur alla s'assoir dans la chaise prêt de son bureau. Soudain, à force d'observer la pièce étrangement peu chaleureuse dans son ensemble, Harry comprit ce qui manquait :

-Professeur, où est fumesec ?

Le directeur ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question mais après qu'Harry ne put réprimer un regard à la fois inquiet et un peu curieux, le directeur consentit à lui dire :

-Il se trouve que fumesec est parti réaliser une petite course pour moi. Rien de trop grave, je te rassure. Je voulais juste m'assurer que monsieur Lupin aille bien en cette période du mois.

-Oh. Fut tout ce que dit le jeune homme en comprenant que la maladie de son ancien professeur de défense devait être plus complexe que ce qu'il avait pensé initialement.

Un autre silence s'installa avant que Dumbledore ne commence à se remettre à discuter avec le jeune homme un peu rassuré que c'était juste lui qui se faisait des idées à propos de l'obscurité et la froideur de la salle.

-Alors Harry, que penses-tu du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Lui demanda le directeur.

-Hé bien, le professeur Serpentard est un peu… Etrange… Mais je l'aime bien. Ces méthodes d'apprentissages peuvent être brutales mais elles sont certainement efficaces. Dit Harry en retenant une légère grimace.

Serpentard était peut-être l'un des meilleurs professeurs de défenses qu'il ait eu jusqu'alors. Néanmoins, le corps d'Harry se sentait encore endolori de leur dernière leçon : Apprendre à lancer un protego. Un cours qui, a priori, serait inoffensif sauf si on considérait bien que c'était Salazar Serpentard qui donnait le cours en question. L'objectif pour sortir de la salle avait été étonnamment simple : faire deux équipes et faire rebondir une balle sur un protego. Si la balle vous touche directement, vous êtes hors-jeu. Pour gagner la partie, il fallait éliminer tout les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. L'équipe gagnante sortait de la salle et le jeu recommençait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'équipe possible. Une balle au prisonnier ordinaire en somme… Sauf que la balle avait été enchantée pour brûler pendant quelques minutes chaque fois qu'elle touchait la peau de quelqu'un. Harry avait d'ailleurs encore quelques brûlures sur ces bras pour prouver la dangerosité de ce cours en particulier.

-Minerva et d'autres professeurs m'ont rapporté que les étudiants semblaient pourtant un peu sur le bord ces derniers temps. Serait-ce possible que le professeur Serpentard y soit pour quelque chose ?

C'était évidemment une très bonne supposition et s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de fantôme, ce serait probablement correct. Cependant, il y avait une raison pour laquelle Harry avait été si pressé de rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

-Non monsieur. C'est autre chose…

-Autre chose mon garçon ? L'interrogea Dumbledore.

Le garçon hocha calmement la tête avant de chercher ces mots afin de correctement introduire la situation pour faire comprendre la gravité de celle-ci au directeur. Dumbledore était le dernier espoir adulte des étudiants après tout.

-Monsieur, est-il possible… Comment… Comment est-il possible pour un fantôme d'hanter uniquement certaine personne ? Vous savez comme si seuls eux pouvaient les voir ou ce genre de chose…

-Pourquoi une telle question mon garçon ? Lui demanda l'ancien ami de Nicolas Flamel.

-Ces derniers temps, moi ainsi que d'autres élèves, nous voyons une jeune fille. Et… Elle n'est pas exactement comme les autres fantômes de Poudlard. Elle est si triste professeur et je crois qu'elle pourrait bien finir par faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Il ne dit pas directement qu'il était probable qu'elle ait déjà fait du mal à un certain Serdaigle selon les rumeurs parce qu'il n'avait aucune manière de le prouver.

-Je vois… Cela explique pourquoi beaucoup d'élèves semblaient assez anxieux. Et dit moi Harry, à quoi ressemblait ce fantôme exactement ?

Un peu soulager que le directeur ne le rejette pas immédiatement. Harry fut assez confiant pour lui donner la suite de ce qu'il avait vu.

-C'est une jeune femme. Elle porte une robe bleu pâle et à des longs cheveux bruns. Elle semble délicate presque fragile et elle peut facilement passer de triste à furieux. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter des choses étranges comme « Pourquoi ai-je dû mourir ? », « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas contrôler ma magie » ou encore, « Pourquoi Gellert ?». Et… Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ? Dit le jeune homme en remarquant à quel point le vieux sorcier semblait pâle.

Très vite, Dumbledore reprit un masque calme et paternel qui ne trompait personne, pas même Harry, avant de lui dire tout en se relevant de sa chaise :

-Tout va bien mon garçon. Je suis juste confus. J'essayerai de résoudre ce petit problème. Maintenant, je crois que tu as un match de Quidditch à disputer cet après-midi. Il ne faudrait pas que le meilleur attrapeur de cette école soit en retard.

Harry voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dumbledore mais il préféra ne rien dire. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance en le croyant alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aussi le faire à son tour ? Aussi, plutôt que d'exprimer son inquiétude pour la santé du vieux sorcier, il choisit donc de dire :

-Si vous le dites monsieur. Bonne après-midi.

-Bonne après-midi mon garçon. Lui répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire tout en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait cela.

Oui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez le directeur.

* * *

 **POV Choixpeau**

Le choixpeau savait que quelque chose clochait à l'instant même où Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait quitté son bureau comme si un feu magique venait de se déclarer dans la pièce. Il savait que cette histoire de fantôme dont monsieur Potter avait parlé avec tant d'inquiétude avait affecté le directeur plus profondément que jamais.

Et pour une raison étrange, le choixpeau qui avait choisi de se réveiller pour écouter discrètement la conversation à leur insu, savait que cette histoire était bizarre. Pas dans le sens auquel monsieur Potter l'entendait mais plus dans le sens où il y avait un cruel manque d'intervention de quelqu'un dans ce château. Ce qui impliquait que ce fantôme avait une bonne raison pour être là et que cela concordait avec ce qu'essayait de faire Serpentard. Ou bien, cela voulait dire que Serpentard fermait les yeux sur cette histoire pour une bonne raison.

Oui, toute cette histoire sentait comme les cheveux parfois gras de Godric. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au choixpeau mais alors vraiment pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était dans l'atmosphère et il savait que Salazar préparait quelque chose. Il n'était pas la somme des morceaux de personnalité des différents fondateurs pour rien après tout. Et toute la magie l'animant lui disait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était pas à sa place… Un peu comme cette ombre persistante qui semblait s'accrocher au mur malgré la position de la fenêtre qui n'aurait pas dû éclairer ce coin dans la pièce en ce moment-même.

Comme si l'ombre comprenait ces pensées, celle-ci se mit à se mouvoir alors qu'une voix résonnait dans l'air :

-Enfin seul ! J'ai cru que le vieux ne partirait jamais, pas toi ? Dit soudain une voix un peu trop familière, originaire des temps passés.

-Salazar Serpentard. Prononça calmement le choixpeau alors que l'ombre sortit soudainement du mur et se transforma en une forme très humaine et beaucoup trop familière au goût du choixpeau.

-Oh ! Après mille ans tu te souviens encore de ma voix, je devrais être flatté. Tu es certainement la plus belle trouvaille de Rowena. Quel dommage qu'elle a gaspillé son talent sur un chapeau appartenant à Godric. C'est un tel manque de goût.

-Que fais-tu donc ici ? Tenta de soupirer le choixpeau.

Salazar, bien qu'ayant participé à sa création, ne l'aimait pas. Probablement parce qu'il avait été toujours été considérer comme l'une des plus belles créations de Rowena Serdaigle et que, comme tout le monde le savait à l'époque, leur rivalité intellectuelle était plus que légendaire.

-Je viens rendre visite à mon artefact préféré un peu trop surprotéger qui prend la poussière sur une étagère. J'ai une question, plus par curiosité professionnel que pour autre chose bien entendu, mais… Tu n'aurais pas un message quelconque pour moi ou vu un de mes descendants dans les parages par hasard ?

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Pourquoi pas une telle question ?

Le choixpeau essaya vainement de comprendre l'angle du fondateur et de le raccrocher aux évènements récents. Serpentard ne faisait jamais rien qui ne l'arrangeait pas après tout. Après un bref moment de réflexion, le choixpeau comprit enfin ce que Salazar avait fait.

-Tu as manipulé le directeur à baisser sa garde…

-C'est que c'est intelligent pour un artefact magique de plus de 1000 ans. Et comment m'y suis-je pris choixpeau ?

-Le fantôme… Tu as appris une faiblesse d'Albus Dumbledore et tu t'en es servi contre lui.

Le choixpeau avait également été sur la tête de ce bon vieux directeur a un moment donné. Il savait également que celui-ci avait eu une sœur qu'il adorait. Une sœur qu'Albus avait perdue lors d'une dispute avec le seigneur des ténèbres Grindelwald. Et curieusement, depuis quelques jours, le fantôme d'une jeune fille se mettait à rôder dans le château en répétant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle a été tué et que c'était de la faute d'Albus et de son ancien amant. Non, cela sentait beaucoup trop Serpentard pour que le choixpeau puisse passer à côté.

-Le venin de serpent habituel de la part de la famille Serpentard. On trouve une faiblesse, on l'exploite et on prend ce que l'on veut. Dans le cas de ce vieillard, ce fut sa sœur morte. J'ai été assez surpris d'apprendre une telle tragédie dans une famille si respecté. Notre directeur est plein de sombre secret pour quelqu'un qui a tant de préjugé contre les mages noirs. Alors, une visite pour apercevoir une peinture, un peu de sortilège d'illusion pour l'apparence, l'écho des tuyaux dans les murs pour les murmures et d'autres petits tours et nous voilà ensemble toi et moi pour les prochaines heures à venir sans personne pour nous interrompre pendant que tu me donnes ce que je veux. Dit le mage noir avec un grand sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le choixpeau en essayant de jouer l'ignorant.

Aussitôt, le sorcier grimaça avant de déclarer avec une fausse mine blessée :

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, 1000 ans ont probablement eu des effets sur toi vieux chapeau moisi. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je veux.

-Et si je refuse ? L'interrogea le choixpeau.

-Les étudiants et les professeurs sont à un match de Quidditch et évite les couloirs du directeur à cause du « fantôme » et le directeur lui-même est parti trouver ledit fantôme. C'est tellement plus facile et amusant que mon plan initial pour toi.

-Qui était ?

-Un kidnapping dans les règles de l'art ! Cria presque Salazar avec un ton particulièrement enthousiaste.

-Donc, nous passons d'un kidnapping à une forme tordu de prise d'otage… Merveilleux.

-Merveilleusement moi en effet. Mais retournons à notre petit échange d'information veux-tu.

Comme si Salazar était soudainement possédée par une entité sombre et démoniaque, son expression changea et laissa transparaitre un sérieux assez rare, alors que ces yeux semblaient rougir brièvement devant le silence du choixpeau. Si l'artefact avait été réellement vivant, il aurait sûrement pris peur devant ce côté sombre que Serpentard choisissait de laisser à l'air libre.

-Je ne peux pas parler de ce que j'ai vu dans la tête des autres étudiants lors de la cérémonie du tri. J'ai été conçu ainsi afin d'éviter une dispute entre les différents chefs de maison. Lui rappela-t-il calmement en essayant de ramener le masque jovial qu'utilisait habituellement le fondateur de la maison des serpents.

-Je sais, mais tu es obligé de dire la vérité quoi qu'il arrive. Et je suis sûr que tu peux me dire quelque chose, comme par exemple… Hmm laisse moi réfléchir… Oh comme ceci ! Choixpeau, oh mon moche choixpeau dit moi : « aurais-tu entendu du fourchelangue récemment de ton étagère ? »

Le choixpeau haussa un sourcil en entendant cette référence au livre moldu de « blanche neige et les 7 nains ». Apparemment, le fondateur avait été faire un tour à la bibliothèque de l'école il y a peu de temps. L'artefact ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose sachant que cela constituait un paradoxe temporel en soit.

-Pas vraiment mais je peux dire que selon de vieille rumeur, il y aurait un fourchelangue dans cette école.

-Hé bien, tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile ! Maintenant, je demanderai bien son nom mais nous savons tout les deux que j'aime garder les noms comme un petit mystère personnel à résoudre. Alors, nous allons simplement passer à la seconde question : « Comment ont tenté de me contacter les autres fondateurs ? »

-Ils ont laissé quelque chose dans la salle sur demande à ton intention.

-Par merlin, voici enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde de fou ! Déclara Serpentard soulagé.

Apparemment, le fondateur cherchait bien un moyen de rentrer. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Le choixpeau avait du mal à s'imaginer convaincre le fondateur de la maison de la ruse de rentrer chez lui. C'était donc un petit miracle que Serpentard lui offrait indirectement. Cependant, autant le choixpeau aimait la perspective que Salazar rentre à son époque. Il y avait encore un problème que celui-ci devait régler avant de chercher un ticket pour son époque.

-Et le fantôme ? Demanda lentement le choixpeau.

-Hmm ? Fut tout ce que dit le fondateur avec un air intrigué.

-Monsieur Potter ne l'a pas dit en tant de mot mais j'ai été dans son esprit lorsqu'il est arrivé ici en première année. Je le connais donc assez bien pour lire entre les lignes. Ton « fantôme » a fait du mal à quelqu'un.

Bien sûr, il savait que le fondateur ne ferait jamais de mal aux apprentis du château pour toutes ces mauvaises impressions et tous ces sales tours qu'ils faisaient volontairement. Pourtant, le choixpeau pouvait encore se souvenir de plusieurs « incidents » qui avaient eu lieu à l'époque des premières années de cette école.

-Tu veux parler de cet intimidateur en sixième année chez les Serdaigle ? Rassure-toi, il a juste fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers en voyant l'illusion. Il n'aurait aucune séquelle permanente. Maintenant, je suis intrigué. Je sais que tu te mets en sommeil jusqu'au prochain tri d'ordinaire. Alors, pourquoi as-tu soudainement écouté la discussion entre monsieur Potter et ce cher directeur ?

Maintenant que le choixpeau y pensait plus sérieusement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de pointer un intérêt même vaguement indirect pour Potter. Tant pis, il allait devoir faire avec.

-Disons que l'évolution de monsieur Potter au sein de la maison Gryffondor m'intéresse. Répondit le choixpeau de manière énigmatique.

-Et voilà ma personnalité du sortilège qui ressort. Hé bien, je suppose qu'on devra en discuter une autre fois. Quand tu auras une fois de plus le morceau copié de la personnalité de Godric. On se voit plus tard morceau de tissus parlant. Dit Salazar en quittant le bureau avec toute sa grâce serpentine habituelle.

Oui, si Salazar croyait encore clairement que les morceaux de personnalités des fondateurs étaient encore clairement séparée et roulaient une par une sur le choixpeau comme un cycle, même après 1000 ans d'existence, c'est que même après tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment marchait l'ancienne magie insufflé dans le vieux chapeau de Godric par Rowena Serdaigle.

* * *

Un grand merci pour l'idée du fantôme d'Ariana Dumbledore qui était probablement la meilleure suggestion que j'ai reçu à ce jour comme diversion pour le directeur ! Test imagination: réussi!

Commentaire, avis, questions et surtout suggestions dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr... Ou pour les plus timides un MP. Et j'en aurais besoin parce que dans le prochain épisode: On a la révélation du don de fourchelangue d'Harry James Potter niark niark niark!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois


End file.
